Angel Dust
by RunAway Angels
Summary: [KakSas] Sasuke is enrolling into college to escape a dysfunctional family and their 'heritage' tracing to Angels and God himself. What he doesnt realise is that falling for a teacher will turn his world inside out and make smoking seem like child’s play.
1. Like Nicotine

Chapter 1.

**Like Nicotine.**

Once upon a time my family descended from angels. I, Sasuke Uchiha, am the one destined to rise to the heavens and when God sees my eyes as proof of my heritage, I will walk in the highest rank of angels with Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael.

In reality, my life is plain and I hate the lies they told me growing up. My family delusional with the blessed and my life twisted as I differ from **normal **kids, my only sanctuary becoming the college to which I have been sent.

And this is my life as I walk it.

The introduction day began just fine and the teachers seemed so kind as they smiled and promised us, the group of students, that the years to come shall be shared in joy. I'm the guy with black hair gelled into spikes at the back, leather jacket, boots and all. That's my shirt that says 'Good girls go to Heaven, Bad Girls go to Amsterdam', and yes, I've been to the capital of Holland, no my gender is male and why, you ask did I buy this shirt?

Hell knows, I don't.

I am the guy standing there with his hands twitching due to lack of nicotine in my system, or rather the inability to pull it into my system and that unfortunate handicap which I've had for the last three hours.

The guide leads us through the dorms, library, canteen, classrooms and that's where I loose my interest, excuse myself to the toilet and hide behind the kitchen to have a smoke.

This is where he finds me.

Hatake Kakashi, though at the time I didn't know his name. He's dressed casually, a dark blue turtle neck sweater and black worn out jeans. The bottom half of his face is hidden by the collar of his jumper while a scar runs down his left eye.

The clothes indicate that he's a teacher since all the students are forced to wear a hideous grey uniform with red ties and he isn't pinned with a VISITOR tag like me. When he registers the surprise on my face as my fag falls to the ground and I seem momentarily stunned by his appearance, he leans against the wall.

But really he is stunning.

With his messy silver hair and mismatched eyes; one red the other black. Tall, slim yet wide in the shoulders, his muscles clearly showing with every movement. Without a doubt he was perfect.

Until he opened his mouth and his rasp, 'I've been smoking for fifty years' voice touched me.

He was laughing.

At first I took this as an insult but then he pulled out a pack of Marlboro and I laughed too for it's the stupidity of situations like this that bring people together.

We both smoke.

**TBC

* * *

**

I know it's random but I wanted to make their meeting be casual, introducing Sasuke's bad boy self and Kakashi's relaxed 'I love to chill' behaviour.

Anyways, review!


	2. Yours and Ours

Chapter 2.

**Yours and Ours.**

The entrance exams for the college made me cry, that's how easy they turned out to be while the head master in our interview was all too happy to be shaking the hand of an Uchiha. Of course even if I had decided to skip the whole introduction day and little quiz I passed with flying colours, I would have been guaranteed a place just because I am; me.

If it had been my older brother Itachi, I think they would have given him all A's as soon as he set foot upon the college ground, sent him off to university and paid **him **for attending.

But I'm not the 'I have stones for balls' brother of mine.

The three weeks before the term began had seemed as long as a lifetime, my parents forcing me into the religious study groups related to the legend that surrounded my ancestors. The fact that I had chosen to study modern history had disappointed them so much that I figured they'd probably disown me.

But it all blew over when my protégé brother decided to attempt suicide. So that turn of events differed my life slightly as for the first time my parents turned their attention to me and suddenly Itachi was the one dropping into the scenery and giving way to **my** genius.

So on the first day, as I went from hall to hall and listened to what each course was offering, I was eagerly awaiting to see his face. The momentarily infatuation had caused me to forget the ultimate question: what subject do you teach?

And it didn't matte if he taught history or drama, regardless, I would take it, even if he didn't care, it would be enough.

* * *

I sighed as I walked out of the fifth class and had to make yet another cross on the options paper. The whole point of going to college was supposed to be enclosed in the 'fun' aspect of being young.

It was an art studio, which alone as the factor of something vaguely creative came into play, made me cringe.

'Great, this is my number one subject..'-came my voice, sounding a little too enthusiastic for the sarcasm intended. Something made contact with my head and I looked up, shocked to see a bright pink binder folder with the words **Completely Gorgeous **on it.

'That's the spirit.'-and the voice made me freeze.

The same harsh sound, the same suffocating drawl.

I turned and his eyes widened ever so slightly. His lower face was, this time covered by a white scarf, a maroon sweater gracing his upper torso and the same worn black jeans that have seen better days.

He laughs and I smile. He smells of cigarettes, the nicotine stains on his fingers come into view as he retrieves the folder off my head.

'How do you get here?'-I ask, amused at the sudden revelation looming to come.

'By subway.'

It's my turn to laugh.

'Do you ever get beat up for carrying that folder around?'

He smiles too.

'Some guys once tried.'-the last part of the sentence is stressed; something dangerous is noted.

Ten minutes into the lesson and I'm the only student in the class. He doesn't seem to mind though. He happily draws the letters of his name of the blackboard and tells me the details of the course.

'You will be completing three projects within the two and a half month before we break up for Christmas, three before Easter and three before summer. Any question?'

I really did consider the idea that he was on crack when he looked around the empty room.

'Why is there a cigarette drawing on each wall?'

Kakashi looked at the huge signs rather proudly.

'I'm an atheist.'-he exclaimed as if it explained anything.-'I also love psychology and all in all, images do tend to bring out the best in people. Or the worst, in this case, an image of something I close to worship, causes me to look forward most to little things, like breaks!'

'You **are** on crack…'

* * *

By lunch Kakashi had managed to harass me into memorising the whole course and the whole list of equipment required for Art at home. But as the **slightly** eccentric teacher was about to leave, he turned and seemed to contemplate something. Finally he took his lighter out and lit up.

'I guess you're going to have to make another cross on that subjects paper, eh?'-he said nonchalantly, his eyes half-closed.

I looked at him, surprised at the confidence in his voice.

'You're doing Modern History and Modern Languages as the other options, right?'

I smiled at the opportunity for the attack.

'As the **other** options, like you said.'-and I defiantly ticked the box with the subjects name Art & Design next to it.

He turned around and held up his hand to me, motioning for me to follow though as I got up, he changed his hand gesture to a peace sign and I realised that I had just been pretty much tricked.

'I wanted to do your subject without your sick mind-games!'-came my sudden outburst in a deranged attempt to gain ground in our little battle for dominance.

'And why did you want to do **my **subject?'-he asked, amusement flowing through the slowly delivered the words.

'Because you teach it!'-I answered.

A pause. He looked at me, the corners of his eyes dipping as he smiled. Me, I was standing there and hoping that the earth would swallow me up, my mouth hanging open.

This man really was...something.

**TBC

* * *

**

Sorry this is o bad compared to the last one is the last one was good at all…but yeah, thanks for the reviews.

REVIEW!


	3. Inhaling Smoke

Chapter 3.

**Inhaling Smoke.**

So after spectacularly screaming in Kakashi's face that I basically loved him…I mean, I don't **love him**…

...after that show of affection I ran out into the hall and all the way to the dorms where I bumped into a boy who turned out to be my senior by a year and had long black hair with freaky cream coloured eyes.

'Hyuga Neji.'-he said, his voice a monotone that would be drawn as a line on a graph.

I stretched my hand out in greeting and nodded, momentarily forgetting my name. He seemed to be confused but took my palm into his own non-the less. Finally I pushed out something that sounded like 'Suke' and waited for him to release my hand.

He didn't.

Instead he smiled and grasped my hand even tighter.

'Sasuke Uchiha? The guy taking art with Hatake?'-came his amused voice. I nodded again, feeling like a complete loser with my inability to speak.

His mouth widened in a smile that seemed completely out of character for him, his eyes unreflective of his lower facial muscles. He produced a sound that I assumed was a snort and dropped my limb in a disgusted fashion, which infuriated me even further.

'I hope you like being harassed.'-was his last comment as he opened the near by door and disappeared into the room.

It took me a couple of minutes to find my own room, the number thirteen clearly cut out in the dark wood. Considering the luckiness of the number, I didn't feel too happy at all at the opportunity to be living here for the next four years.

But the inside proved to be satisfactory to my needs, a large room with a bed in the corner, desk by a large window with soft orange curtains and a computer propped up on the afore mentioned piece of furniture, the desk, not the window. There was a cupboard on the immediate right and a balcony just beyond the desk.

Of course I jumped at the opportunity to smoke and was a few centimeters from my goal when I hear the distinctive smoker's cough behind me.

'Did you follow me all the way from the main building?'-I asked sarcastically.

He didn't answer, instead he flopped down onto my bed, the springs creaking under his weight. I looked to him for an explanation while he calmly produced a piece of paper and let it slip onto the floor where I picked it up and realized it was my subjects sheet.

'They still haven't changed those curtains...'-he commented as he pushed himself up and seemed to head for the door.

'Changed them?'-I asked, amused by this sudden turn of events. He paused for a second and then grunted a non-coherent reply. I looked down on my sheet and felt my heart drop. 'You crossed **out** my selection for Art!?'

He turned and nodded.

'I don't want you in my class.'-he replied ever so simply, his eyes slanting down, half closed in boredom.

A pregnant pause.

'So all that was just...?'

'For my sadistic pleasure and amusement.'

I'm stunned.

My day seemed to keep taking a turn for the worst and at this I turned and opened the balcony door. A gust of wind blew into my face, the cool air biting my skin. My hands traveled on auto-pilot to my pockets and withdrew the lighter and pack of cigarettes.

The simple pleasure of pulling it out and putting the fag into my mouth was an everyday feature yet as my hands trembled, I dropped the first one.

I heard the door behind me close and finally managed to light up, inhaling the smoke. But before I could exhale he pulled me to himself. He hadn't left, his lips were on my mouth as he sucked the air out of me, his eyes wide open, staring into mine.

'Like cancer in my mouth...'

**TBC**

The last part was said by Kakashi, when you inhale allot of smoke, it bites your tongue and yeah...I'll explain in the next chapter.

Guys, I will update every Wednesday and weekends!

THANKS for the reviews and REVIEW AGAIN!!!


	4. Of my Riches

Chapter 4.

**Of me Riches.**

He let go of me and I stood there, horrified.

In reality I was more pleased than anything else but the sheer shock from the sentence he had produced after pulling out all the smoke from my mouth and that was keeping me from reaching to him, grabbing him and having my way with him.

He left; a soft click of the door announced that.

And when I did recover from the paralytic state of my innocence and simplicity, having never been molested by a man…

I looked back to the subject's sheet and stared at the word **History**. It was the only subject that I had ticked without being to the lesson. I had only applied to this college because they were said to have the best History faculty.

So in reality, despite the fact that within the last two hours I had experienced what apparently was the **Hatake **approach to life, I had rather enjoyed the controversial excitement.

I tried to remember where I had to go to get my luggage but failed to do so and so in five minutes I was on my way to the main building from which I had spectacularly run a few moments ago and was trying to come up with some plausible excuse to tell the teacher to account for my being tardy to the lecture and on the first day too. And by plausible I meant that I couldn't blame the eccentric man with different coloured eyes for playing psychological games on me or sucking out my much needed dose of nicotine out of my lungs via something vaguely resembling a kiss.

In the end I opted for having gotten lost and seemed pretty pleased until I got to the hall, twenty minutes late and was greeted by a room with around ten people sitting inside, looking fairly bored and no teacher in sight.

When I entered, the people steered, but when it registered that I was yet another student, most people groaned and someone got up to leave.

But before I could sit down or the kid with platinum blond hair could make his exit, someone smashed a folder over my head. I growled at the repetitiveness of the child abuse in this supposedly respectable learning facility and turned to swear at my assaulter.

And gasped.

It was Kakashi but he had a headband that said **Viva L'histoire**.

The folder too had changed from pink to lovely violet and had the caption 'This is HiS Story!' written on it which I assumed must have been an attempt at a joke that the history department attempted now and then, failing spectacularly every time.

This time, amazingly, my actions didn't set me out to be a loser as I gave him my Glare of a Thousand Deaths and made my way to the seat at the back of the room. He seemed confused for a moment then turned to the others and shrugged with a completely lost look on his face.

'Sorry guys, on my way here I had to help the Art teacher with his class and teach a little boy to kiss-'

'You're such a liar!'-called out my voice along with someone else's, the blond boy who had tried to walk off had also stood up and looked enraged by the comment. He had dark blue eyes and scratches along his cheeks. So thanks to the guy I didn't look like a complete idiot…I mean apart from the totally girly blush gracing my cheeks and the heat at the pit of my stomach but nobody could really see that…

He looked at us amused, first at the blond kid and then at me.

'Well, you two would do well to sit down and let me get on with my class.'-he said, his voice taking a lower tone than usual for my hearing as he made his way across the room. In this situation I wasn't the least bit amused as something tugged at my mind.

'Mr. Hatake, do you by any chance teach someone called Hyuga Neji?'-I ask, already knowing the answer but needing that confirmation that he holds on his smiling lips hidden from my view.

'How strange that you should mention him, indeed and he is perhaps the best student I have taught thus far. As a matter of a fact, me and him had just this morning been discussing the absence of the Art teacher, Gai Might who has fallen ill due to his prancing around in the rain.'-he sighed as he mentioned his fellow teacher while my heart made it's way to my stomach, the burning pain as the acid ate away at the tissue. Or maybe it was pain from something else?

'In fact,'-he continued. 'A note had been handed out to all the students that had applied to this college specifically for art, though strangely, today as I walked into the supposedly deserted art class, I was surprised to find a student there. Now mister Uchiha, would that be because you're stupid or because you think everything is alright if you carry such a...famous surname along side with your first?

By now the whole class had averted their eyes at me, I had probably gone beet red and a lump had formed in my throat preventing any kind of defence to be laid out.

'Maybe Mr Uchiha here thinks he can be late to my lectures because he can always **buy** a degree?'-came his taunting voice again.

'You were late aswell..'-came my weak retaliation, my voice a note too high.

'Yes but Sasuke, I'm a teacher. Teachers can be late and they can also chose who they accept in their lessons.'-retaliated the man, his hair had fallen to his right side and now only his red eye with the scar was visible. 'And I don't accept rich snobs who think they can have anything.'

**TBC**

I know this is a wierd chapter but I swear in the next one it makes complete sense and everything will be dandy!

This is completely KAKASHI X SASUKE!

And yeah THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

REVIEW AGAIN!


	5. Light

Chapter 5.

**Light.**

So here I am at a point of my life where I enter total depression and am subjected to bullying from the one person who I want to be praised by.

In the end I walked out of the classroom while the people murmured rather disapprovingly, by now, everyone aware that I am the Uchiha. And even though he hadn't really said anything I hadn't heard before, I felt ever so…down.

And that's the part where words fail and the hero of the novel turns to drinking and drugs and self-pity; eventually turning to a shrink and entering the AA after being dumped by his girlfriend whilst she accuses him of being weak.

Well, since I'm neither fictional nor a hero, I turned to my nicotine.

And chocolate which I found in the on-campus mini-mart.

After the purchase of the two most addictive substances in the world, I shut myself in the room, drew the curtains and cursed as I realized it didn't make too much difference if the horrid orange fabric was blocking two percent of the entering light, subsequently, causing me to receive only ninety-eight percent of sun glare or receiving the full blast and cry my eyes out either way.

So maybe I didn't cry…that's for other people. I just sat on the bed and tried to forget the stinging words.

And of course at the moment so close to suicide, God decided to intervene and cause my sorry ass to live for a little longer. There was a knock on my door and as I opened it.

The first thing I saw was the blond hair. I cringed and tried not to go blind from the brightness that entered and added to the light already penetrating the useless fabric covering the window. I seriously contemplated melting, surrounded by too much color.

'You weren't really planning to commit suicide were you?'-he asked me. I looked at him like he was some kind of plant, the link being insignificance.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'-I answered, mentally wishing him to disappear but physically destroying that possibility by leaving the door open for a little too long. He let himself in and made way for the chair by the desk.

'You're not from around her so you don't know Hatake's antics.'-he answered simply, turning on the computer.

'Strangely, you're not the first person to point this out to me.'-I waited for a minute as he logged on to the server and began to play some pre-installed game of Microsoft. 'I mean, what crawled up his ass and died?'

Somehow I felt like I'm behaving too friendly and was generally acting too open but something about the guy radiated innocence. So I settled with sitting on the bed and silently observing him play.

'He has issues with rich people…'

I rolled my eyes.

'Yeah, I sort of experienced that first hand.'

At this he laughed and turned to face me.

'You are the only student here that comes from out of town. This community is pretty…small and so everyone knows, well, you can guess the rest. The point is, there are a lot of rumors but the point remains the same, Kakashi is all about comradeship and fairness. People with a lot of money and influence tend to break that righteous way of thinking. He was in love with someone, as a student, who broke him down.'-he said seriously.

'And you're telling me this…?'

He smiled and turned back to the game, the serious part was over.

'You seem like an alright guy.'

* * *

All it took was a trip to the head master and I was allowed to do

History on the side, meaning I could take the course without attending the lessons and irritating anyone's view. This of course meant more work for me but on the up side, it meant that I only had to go in for the afternoon politics lecture and Monday evening language sessions.

The blond guy who seemed to stick like a piece of shit to my shoes, followed me around for a couple of days till I enquired about his name.

He happily replied 'Naruto!' and once that barrier was broken, he's become even more annoying.

The first term seemed to pass without a single flaw though some annoyance factors like the fan club that formed in the honor of me did piss me off.

Neji turned out to be one of the most popular kids along with a red head called Gaara and Sai who was perhaps the most irritating person with his nice behavior and pleasant smile.

But all the different personalities paled before Kakashi who in truth seemed to hate me.

In the halls he would purposefully stare blankly though me. Once he went as far as to bump into me, look around as if hell itself had descended upon earth and apologize to the person who was with me instead of me.

So I hatched a plan.

He would notice me and he would wish he had never brought up my money in the equation.

* * *

So on Monday it all began. I woke up that day feeling like I was going to die.

I guess some morning you feel worse than others but this premonition seemed to closely intertwine with my 'mystical' powers my family had led me to believe I had.

The moment I stood up from my bed the blood rushed to my head an I was momentarily blinded.

It probably looked strange from the side to see a guy get up and then start stumbling about the room, acting like he was drunk. I hit the table and fell back, pain pulsing through my leg.

Today just wasn't going to be good…

**TBC

* * *

**

I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been caught up in my work at school and reading this great book!

But anyways, I promise to update real soon and so this will all fall into place with more characters, more fun and more explanations!

Thanks for reviewing, I feel special, so REVIEW and make me happy!


	6. White as Snow

**SORRY!**

**I know I haven't updated in ages but I will try to update every day of the holidays as a present to ya'll.**

**The reason behind this delay is that I have been sick for the past three weeks.**

**And my computer had broken down. So no computer, no internet, no story.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 6.

**White as Snow.**

So the plan went something like this.

Every year, this being the boring part of the world where the whole country stops at the slightest aspect of snow and holds it's breath as the millimetre of precipitation in the form of crystalline water ice poses such 'threat' that the general British public avoids going anywhere but their backyards at the most extreme.

So every year, this college goes out to the Alps, more precisely to the Val d'Isère to teach the few people that have enough money to opt to go skiing, shockingly enough, skiing.

Of course, who better to lead this trip than the teachers of History, Sports and Geography. And naturally that would include the notorious Mr Nicotine-is-my-Life.

So first thing that day after getting up, being shown by God that he doesn't like me vey much and getting to the main building, having been assaulted by some girls and molested to a point of near insanity, I signed on. But really, that was just me being bitter.

So on the thirteenth of December, in the main Hall of the main building we were all assembled in line as Mr Umino, the Geography teacher and Mr Asuma, the Sports teacher read out the names from the register as if we were once again participants of the 'primary school' system.

From the first year it was me, Naruto and a couple of other guys whom I didn't recognise but my blond friend seemed to immediately surround with attention. From the second year only Neji and Gaara were willing to come and from the third year some guy called Kabuto who was from the medical department.

There was no one from the fourth or fifth year there but not because of the lack of enthusiasm, in fact, they had a large number of students complaining that they weren't allowed on the trip. But the reason for this ban was quite simple indeed.

The first years who would have never skied in their lives would go in the Baby Group and would be taught by Iruka who just by chance, happened to be Naruto's 'dad'…whatever that meant.

The second years would have most likely skied the year before and would be taken by Gay Might, yeah, I refuse to call him Gai. They would be the Beginner Group.

And finally the Intermediate group would be led by Asuma and would mainly consist of third years.

Here's the ingenious part of the plan; Mr Hatake led the Master Group, as weird as the title sounded. So stemming from the fact that all the students were now separated out into all the other groups while all the older students remained safely tucked in the college campus, he would be free to roam the snowy mountains as he pleased.

So to the untrained eye it would seem that a first year like me, would have to suffer the gruelling defeat from the mastermind that was Kakashi.

Yeah.

Right.

* * *

'All those of you that have skied more than once put your hands up.'-came Kakashi's bored voice.-'All of you with your hands down, proceed to where Mr Umino is standing.' 

We had arrived in France via plane, everyone walking through the airport in Paris half asleep, got onto a coach and after what seemed to be days of bumpy road, we arrived at the resort.

Everyone was given three hours of sleep after which we was assembled in the dinning hall, the group soon to be divided between the three teachers.

Or so they thought.

'Everyone who has skied more than twice hands up, everyone else to Gai's side please.'

I laughed in my head.

'And everyone who has skied more than three times hustle over to Asuma.'-he wasn't even looking; he was too busy scanning the pages of that orange book of his. There was a silent pause and then Neji spoke up.

'Uchiha why are you still standing alone, got no friends?'

I rolled my eyes but secretly thanked him as this statement had been enough to attract everyone's attention. Hatake slowly looked up.

And stared at me in disbelief.

'You're a first year…'-he mumbled, the horror clearly laced in his voice.

I didn't answer. I just smiled; after all, he **was** stuck with me.

For four.

More.

Weeks.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Tumbling in Darkness

Chapter 7.

**Tumbling in the Darkness.**

For about fifteen minutes we engaged in a staring contest, by this time all the others had silently filled out and without a word but perhaps with a look of pity, Iruka patted me on the back.

Hell if I knew why, I had only seen him walking around the halls, never spoken to him but if I were to believe my blond self-proclaimed best friend, he was the kind of guy you imagined going to Heaven.

'I'll pay you twenty pounds to go to Umino and tell him you lied.'-he said hurriedly, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

'You'll pay me, Sasuke Uchiha, the guy whose family is perhaps the richest in this world, twenty pounds?'

'A hundred.'

I pretended to contemplate and looked up thoughtfully.

'Lets see, on the one hand I could take that money and buy myself quite a lot of things, this being Europe, the money increases in value. But on the other hand, I have a fabulous opportunity for revenge.'-At this point, feeling extremely cocky, I looked back at him, trying to put on my best glare, which probably only made me look constipated.-'Whatever **shall** I choose?'

Kakashi made a sound that would be best described as a quack and stood up, turned away from me and said;

'I guess we should gear up then.'

To the wall.

* * *

After the hours spent standing in line for the ski lifts, it was finally our turn and as fate would have it, we were paired up to sit on the double sitting of the Chinese manufactured metal frame. 

There was the awkward silence, probably only awkward for me since he had the white Apple headphones in his ears, Kurt Cobain's voice clearly singing Smells like Teen Spirit.

So here was a situation where I found myself cursing the universe for having placed me next to Hatake with the several hundred articles of clothing separating us as we moved rather slowly through the cool air of the most romantic country in the world. In fact I was so busy hating the world and growing increasingly angry that I didn't notice when Kakashi lifted up the safety bar and assertively pushed me.

Out.

I screamed, the sound sounding rather hoarse, perhaps due to the shock but all those doctors out there would tell me that it was, in fact, due to the two packs that I smoked in a day, every day.

Now the next part was completely unplanned, Hatake having caught me unaware, still had the upper hand.

Well…

I fell head first, which meant that my skiis with all their uncomfortable length where the last things to go and that was the highlight of the morning.

Actually the highlight was that one of my skiis had caught one of Kakashi's skiis and so we went tumbling down together into the uncut Christmas trees, the branches snagging the clothes and cutting my skin. I opened my mouth to scream again only to have it filled with twigs and something else that I preferred **not** to identify. Kakashi fell faster, him being the heavier of the two of us.

As he landed, he produced a gasp and when I landed onto him, a groan that sounded more like it belonged in a bedroom.

It felt nice.

I mean apart from the five something meter fall and the several injuries as well as crap in my mouth; it wasn't every day that one was awarded the chance to fall from the sky onto their object of desire.

He on the other hand seemed to perceive the physical contact as some sort of disease and stood up promptly, causing me to roll off and fall onto the wet snow, the cold immediately creeping through my navy coat and black water proofs.

As he stood there, looking down on me, I felt something in the lower half of my torso shift. He looked like a god, tall, clad in the black Element sports gear, his scarf unwrapped from his face, hanging loosely about his shoulders, his lower face visible, his lips dark red against the porcelain white skin, slightly parted as he drew in the air, his eyes slightly unfocused. Blood oozing down his cheek from a deep cut below his brow, the colour creating a balance between the mismatched eyes.

'You lost your hat.'-came his voice, breathless as he came onto his knees, his hands reaching out and grabbing my face.

Now in a perfect world, he would have kissed me right then and there. But this being neither perfect nor the appropriate situation, he had in fact come in such close proximity in order to inspect the wound on my forehead.

I averted my eyes to the sky to escape the intense image, for better balance, he had placed his hand on my leg, his face two inches from mine.

The hand just so happened to be very close to my male pride and glory which had chosen this moment to shout out load and clear that it indeed arose when certain men's hands were placed near by.

He mumbled something about the affects of altitude on people's judgement, something that sounded vaguely like and apology for causing the whole thing in the first place and seemed to reason with himself over the course of actions that should be taken by us in the following hours.

He then turned back to me, a smile gracing his lips, making his wide mouth seem to split his head in two. It was then that the feeling of doom descended on me.

Too late did I notice his left hand coming towards my face, palm filled with snow.

**TBC

* * *

**

Well, here's the update, HAPPY ALMOST CHRISTMAS GUYS!

Thanks for the lovely reviews! And for being patient!

I love you all!

And to The 13th Jinx, this chap is especially for you! Since you seemed do greatly disappointed with either me or the last chapter or both but here it is!

AND REVIEW AGAIN! It makes me happy and more likely to update!


	8. Angel falling from the Sky

**Merry Christmas EVERYONE!**

**Love ya all for reading and reviewing even more! HAHA!**

**Anyways, thanks for the support!**

**Make me a present and REVIEW again!**

**ENJOY**!

Chapter 8.

**Angel Falling from the Sky.**

He fell back laughing as the snow dripped into my eyes and down my face. I screwed up my expression into that of general disgust or maybe just annoyance but I don't think he cared very much.

'It's not even that funny…'-I mumbled, more to myself than anyone in particular. He didn't take notice but his laughter began to die down until it came to a stop and we sat in bitter silence, little needles sticking themselves into my flesh where it came in contact with the snow.

'It will reduce the pain.'-he stated, sitting up and wiping the blood from his face. He then turned back to me and seemed to study my face, as if seeing me for the first time.

It was a like a loop in time, it seemed to stop. I tried to turn away but found myself unable to do so. No other part of my body agreed to budge as the panic began to arise in my stomach. What seemed to be minutes almost turned into hours, I felt the burning sensation in my head, my vision becoming fuzzy, his face blurring.

* * *

I woke up to see his chin. 

I lay there for about five minute contemplating the perfect shape of it before I realised that in fact my head was on his lap and I was lying on his coat while he sat there, on the snow only in his dark grey sweater, his legs bent into an uncomfortable position.

Unfortunately I moved, he noticed that I was awake and shoved me off, my head rolling into the snow.

'How long…?'

He stood up and pulled his coat from under me.

'About an hour, maybe more.'-he looked up at the tree where his skiis were suspended.

For the next twenty minutes I sat in the snow pleasantly puffing away while observing his attempts to retrieve his equipment from the tree. In the end, completely unable to reach then, he sat down next to me and threw my hat into my grasp. His hand then reached to his pocket and he froze.

He then inspected the other pocket. Then the inner pocket of his coat, the pockets in his trousers, looked around at the snow and produced a groan of defeat.

I looked at him slightly puzzled and then noticed the murderous look he was giving my cigarette and laughed out as I realised that his skiis weren't the only thing he lost in the fall.

'It's not that funny…'

I laughed even harder as he produced a pout and crossed his arm.

'Eye for an eye.'-I stated as I handed him my own pack, it had been safely tucked away in the lining of my trousers, I had to smuggle them as Umino had checked everyone's pockets for contents of inappropriate kind.

He smiled and gladly took two fags, eagerly lighting them both and taking a deep inhale of the world's second most addictive drug after chocolate.

* * *

'You know, you could leave now, you still have both **your** skiis.'-he commented at last. 

I shook my head and leaned back on the bark of the tree.

'This is too much fun.'

He snorted and looked longingly at his own skiis, made a snowball and threw it in their general direction.

And that's when it finally hit me. I stood up, took off my gloves and walked to the tree. He stood up as well though didn't ask anything, just observed me with amusement in his eyes.

'I think it will hold my weight.'-was all that I chose to say before starting the climb, the crust ripping at my palms.

'Not going to make any last wishes then?'-he mused.

I ignored his comment and carried on venturing through the branches, careful to avoid any more injuries to my body. My palms were burning, both from the cold and the rough surface they were coming into contact with. I though about how soft the skin used to be and almost burst out crying.

Almost.

But not because of the though. I had impaled my left hand on a rather sharp twig, the pain racing quickly up and into my brains which seemed to melt at the sheer extent of the wound. I didn't dare look at it from fear of arousing even more trouble within my mind where I had already been infected with tree rabies and tree AIDS.

I finally caught sight of his blue and white skiis, allowing my right hand to reach out for them, I leaned forward to grab them.

Caught them both in a bear hug.

And realised two things.

One, I had let go of the tree, my feat still standing on the thick branch I had balanced myself on. Two, I wasn't balanced anymore and therefore falling.

Again.

Once again onto Kakashi who had been standing right below me, watching my monkey act.

And all I remember was our eyes meeting as I became airborne, the widening of his eyes and his hands which reached to me, a sudden smile across his lips.

**TBC**


	9. Atmosphere White

Chapter 9.

**Atmosphere White.**

'Every time, you seem more and more like an angel from that legend.'-he said as he lay there in the snow, his hands tightly wrapped around me.

I blushed and tried to calm down my breathing, apparently my body was still in shock.

'You know the Uchiha legend?'-I uttered in complete surprise. Something in the back of my mind screamed 'well he is a history teacher' but I chose to ignore the blatant side of the whole equation and waited eagerly for his answer.

'Well, I am a history teacher…'-I knew it. His chest rumbled as he laughed and propped himself up on his elbows, causing our faces to level.

Purely based on the spur of the moment I leaned forward and caught his bottom lip, my eyes locked on his carefully observing the reaction. He tilted his head to the side, opened his mouth, giving me entry and as I tasted him, there was the aftertaste of cigarettes that I earned for so much.

And then the taste of copper.

Pain ran through my tongue, I gave out a cry and pushed myself away from him, my hands automatically reaching for my mouth. I looked back at him, probably displaying what I felt inside; confusion and hurt.

But he wasn't even looking at me.

'Every time I kiss you, I taste death.'-came his cold voice, sounding harshly in the all too noticeable silence.

* * *

Back at the lodge we arrived just in time for lunch though I opted to go straight to the room I was sharing with Naruto; a white walled rectangle with two beds, one closet and a bathroom with a broken toilet and a sink. 

The other groups weren't supposed to get back till the evening so I threw myself onto the bed by the four meter window and looked into it, wondering if the glass washed easily because if so, I could steal some ketchup from the kitchen, spread it over my hands and do the Halloween joke my brother had invented…

I sat up and reached for my mobile, pressed redial and waited. The answer was almost instant.

'Hello Itachi…'

* * *

I sat next to Naruto and put down my tray, the orange juice tipping slightly as it shifted due to the movement caused by… 

Was I really this depressed?

So anyway, Naruto took one look at me and started laughing. I sniffed bitterly and started sipping my chicken soup, already knowing I had a cold.

To make matters worse, right across from us sat down Hyuga and Sabaku. I cringed but saved the verbal insults for the counter attack.

'So I was thinking Uchiha, since me and you will have to have to suffer each others company for at least three more years, we might as well sign a peace treaty.'-said Hyuga while pouring sauce over his steak, careful to avoid the potato chips.

'Huh?'

There was a moment of silence and I could see him shifting uncomfortably; result of intimidation technique #14.

'Alright, let me rephrase that…'-he took in a deep breath and composed himself. I thought about all those silly girls that fawned over such feminine features…but then again, I suppose that the same could be said about me.

He cleared his throat and began again.

'What I mean is that strangely enough, you seem to be the most popular guy in your year and you know our status.'-he smiled at the last remark and nodded towards Gaara who looked like he was about to keel over and die from boredom. That or he was ready to make someone keel over and die.

I turned away slowly in order not to aggravate him. I had learnt all this while watching animal planet.

'So you want me to join your clique?'-I asked, imaging me and Neji as best buddies and shuddered at the disturbing image that arose in my head.

'What I want is to make ties, a sort of alliance. After all Uchiha, you seem like a pretty worthy guy.'

I snorted as he reached out to me, his hand positioned as a gesture of goodwill, waiting for my agreement. I thought about the consequences of my decision in this delicate situation.

But it only took a moment for me to decide. This was a great opportunity, an ace that was practically pushing itself into my hand.

'Let's try.'-I nodded and reached out, my fingertips barely touching his skin.

And that's when my power awakened.

**TBC

* * *

**

Hey, thanks for reading and REVIEWING!

And REVIEW again, haha.

I will update soon, though not tomorrow, something far more FUN tomorrow!


	10. Colours of God

Sorry, I made this ages ago and uploaded it as a document but it seems…I forgot to upload it into the story so please forgive me…

I SUCK!

So Enjoy!

Chapter 10.

**Colours of God. **

Alright, so I lied.

My so called powers can't even be labelled that.

I mean the first thing most people probably imagine when confronted with the word 'powers', they imagine something along the lines of Spiderman swinging along the skyscrapers of New York.

I on the other hand experienced something close to the effects of LSD.

In other words, there was a flash of light, for a few moments my body was stuck unmoving while everything seemed to speed up and then freeze, people's bodies stripped barren to the bone and surrounded by mist of colours.

But it only lasted a moment and then I was back at starring into milky eyes, my head feeling like it had been shoved into a plastic bag. The sound was the next thing that came back. Then the feeling of at least three people's eyes boring holes in me. I guess it must have looked weird what with me sitting there, trying my best to get back to the real world by acting constipated and going red in the effort of it all.

'Uchiha?'

That brought me back completely. Nothing like a homicidal voice to destroy the last remnants of drug abuse.

'I'm fine!'-voice a note too high.-'Just a head rush.'

Gaara looked at me critically.

'From sitting down?'

I made a face that Naruto later described as a girly pout and folded my arms across my chest.

'It's not the best thing in the world to mock someone you want to appease.'-I retorted, doing the glare labelled as Sexually Frustrated. Which I was...

Neji sat back, surprise on his face. There was a moment where I was desperately trying not to laugh like manic and run off into the sunset. The Hyuga tried to speak but no words formed. He turned, looked at Gaara who looked like he didn't care, full stop and laughed. Hyuga Neji laughed. In a non mocking way.

But I was too far gone in my own world to care and let it rip, my laughter sounding neurotic to say the least.

* * *

'I don't want to live…'-I produced through the blankets, my voice muffled by the layers of cloth.

'Don't you mean you want to die?'

I mentally raped him...not sexually but I guess...

'You know what I mean.'-I said to both him and myself, killing two birds with one stone.

'I think you're denying yourself the right to behave human.'

I looked up from my location upon the bed and cringed. What was I trying, talking to Naruto about emotional problems? See he was probably thinking that my depression arose completely out of the ever so slightly embarrassing encounter with the two upper class men but in reality it stemmed more from the completely horrifying experience with Kakashi.

'You think?'-I mused. He nodded.-'Kinda rich coming from a guy who pretends to always be happy, don't you think?'

'Try to be more positive in things like…relationships.'-he retorted and turned over, his back to me.

'I try but he won't accept me…'-I mumbled already closing my eyes, the darkness of the night already overtaking my thoughts. But not before I heard Naruto laugh.

'I think Neji already has.'

Not Neji, I need Kakashi to accept me...no matter what.

* * *

At breakfast, Naruto and I took our usual seats at the 'loser' table as Kiba, one of his friends had dubbed it. I nodded at the group of people I didn't even try and remember the names of and started with my cornflakes without the milk.

So as I sat there crunching away at the rock hard cereal, my new friend Neji sat right next to me. Now this must have been a huge shock to everyone.

Actually, I think the fact that Gaara sat next to pink haired girl opposite me and growled was more of a shock but none the less, everyone suddenly went quite and I was forced to look up from my bawl.

Neji looked a little flushed as he tried not to spasm and keel over while Gaara looked positively in his element while glaring at everyone. I was seriously contemplating slitting my wrists instead of the tension with the world famous knife when Naruto decided to 'break' the tension/

'So Neji? Is that rumour true?'

I breathed easier as some of the people actually went back to their food while the girls stopped drooling in the general direction of Hyuga. His interest seemed to be touched as he looked over to my blond friend and inquired as to what rumour he had been referring to.

'Are you and Gaara really gay?'

Where is that knife…?

* * *

On the lift up the mountain I sat with Neji who seemed to have lost all his colour and was blending in with his white eyes.

'Your hair isn't grey though…'

He looked at me and tried to smile. I wouldn't be able to smile either after having to tackle Gaara down to the ground to stop him from committing the sin most frowned upon by God, referred by the judicial system as either Second Degree Homicide or Voluntary Manslaughter, depending on the jury and how lenient they were.

I wasn't exactly a happy bunny either, if our skin was to come in contact, I might find myself having to see something I dread every time.

Secretly I thanked Adam and Eve for eating the fruit of knowledge and creating clothes.

'Would you happen to have any priests in your family?'-it had taken me fifteen minutes to summon up the courage to ask this completely random question.

'Yeah, the main branch of my family run a church.'-his voice became deeper.

'Family problems?'

He seemed to weigh the need of telling me the truth.

'Something like that.'

The conversation died out at that and even though it had peeked my interest, I realised that I'm not exactly high up with the best of them for him at this very moment, considering Naruto is **my **friend and had been the reason for the rather...amusing morning.

When we got off he waved to me as he moved towards his group while I was forced to wait for Kakashi.

So I waddled over to the café and ordered a hot chocolate.

'Got no friends, Uchiha?'

I turned around screwed up my face.

'Do you always make it a point to be late?'-I retorted to the older man who today chose to wear a black coat with a fury collar and pants that were probably, secretly made of leather.-'Don't you look a little too gay so early in the morning?'

He shrugged.

'So what wonderful things are we going to do today?'-I asked as I reached for the plastic cup which was steaming brown on the inside.

He looked at me critically.

'Ski maybe?'

**TBC **

**

* * *

**

Sorry, that's where my inspiration died and went to heaven…but the next chap will be very…filled with action…

That's one way of putting it anyway…

SO REVIEW!

And thanks for the lovely review…I feel loved…sort of…

SO MAKE ME HAPPY! Because it makes me feel like I'm worth something…

Boy do I sound sad…but it's true!


	11. Chasing Red

**REVIEW ONCE READ!**

Chapter 11.

**Chasing Red. **

So after the rather witty reply from Mr Hatake and much cringing on my behalf, we made our way to the main slope where he told me we would be going down until we reached the bottom lift. After this, we would make our way to the lodge and get his lunch, which he had ingeniously forgotten.

Nothing much happened after that except when we go to the lunchroom, somebody had already taken his brown paper bag and we found remnants of it in the bin next to the entrance. He stared at it as if it would come alive if he looked long enough and then turned to me, staring at me as if I would die if he did the same thing for a prolonged period of time.

'I love you too.'-I said bitterly in reply to his display of hate. But surprisingly he smiled, his eyes soft, laughing.

* * *

In the evening everyone was merrily gathered in the main hall and Mr Umino tried to force us into some group activities. The idea was that everyone was to hold someone else's hands, so everyone was in pairs, forming arks of sorts between each couple. Two people were chosen to be the prey and predator. The predator had to chase the prey while the later in turn had to run away. The only way to free oneself from the burden of being the prey was to split a pair holding hands and take over the position of one of them, while the outcast had to carry on as the victim being chased about. 

Sounds complicated?

It wasn't.

I guess the point was to get everyone pumping adrenalin, after all, one didn't know when they would be selected to perform some running exercise and there was the thrill of the chase.

Interestingly enough, Gai was the first and only teacher to join after Iruka had demonstrated the bundle of joy we would have to unravel for the next thirty minutes.

The game went somewhat strangely as people chased each other half asleep, giggling, the girls trying to pair up with guys that they liked. Funnily enough, I never once got outcast to be the prey, hence the twenty something hands I was forced to hold that evening.

Incidentally they all happened to be girls.

It only got exiting when Gaara was tagged and then the real screams were produced, as he leapt around the hall, roaring as he went. I guess that was pretty amusing…

That is until Naruto grabbed the hands of my partner and I was forced out.

It took me several seconds to realise what had happened.

My eyes slowly focused on the approaching shape and I saw red, literally.

* * *

When I came to Hatake was bending over me, concern on his face. 

'I wouldn't want to be you, not in a million years!'-he croaked, sitting back and laughing to himself.

We were in small, grey coloured office with a white sheeted bed and sink. There was also a table in the far corner by the door and I guessed this must have been the nurses office, the walls a dark colour in case of snow blindness.

Judging by the darkness outside the window…I couldn't tell what time it was.

After all, it became dark from about five thirty so…

'What happened?'-I asked while rubbing by head, more specifically my left brow.

'Amnesia?'-he mused.-'Well, lets see. While we were having some raw shower sex, you-'

He stopped, probably because my face was displaying utter shock. That, or because of the fact that Mr Umino was standing at the door, looking positively scandalized.

'Sasuke…I came in to check how you were.'-he managed to squeeze out, his voice dry and somewhat hoarse. He turned away after that and walked out like a piece of wood.

There was that moment of awkward silence.

'Right.'-said Kakashi standing up, his eyes hidden by his bangs, his hand over his mouth, his shoulders shaking.

Only when he reached the door did that deep laughter burst out of his chest as he leaned against the door frame for support.

**TBC

* * *

**

And that's an update!

I realise it's short, but you guys gotta give me credit, I am sick and dying…

Like always, haha, I feel like this time I might not recover at all…

On THAT note, haha, REVIEW GUYS!

**Special thanks to Death Angel 101, The 13th Jinx, yukiislikesnow, Aeternus-Spes, sleepless, FireanIce, Simple-Minded Idiot, ratlover and eskimo02. Oh and Captain Cheese and loads more…if I haven't mentioned you, give me a REVIEW and I will!**

Will try to update soon!


	12. Love is Blind

**REVIEW ONCE READ!!!**

**This is dedicated to the special reviewer of the last chap! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

Chapter 12.

**Love is Blind.**

Naruto visited me before the 'lights out' and suggested to the nurse that he should take me back to our room.

Later, when we were walking down the hallway, he laughed and told me that Gaara had smashed into me…or rather rammed me against the wall, but that wasn't the point. Apparently, the point was that Kakashi was the first one to jump to his feat, sweep me into his arms and carry me off to safety while the rest of the teacher squad tranquilised Sabaku.

I on the other hand, found neither of the facts amusing. I had to turn away when he delivered the description of mission 'Saving Private Sasuke'.

Never the less, the attention of a certain someone did contribute somewhat to a better mood which was further upheld when Neji came to greet me in the hallway. Behind him came Gaara who looked slightly more interested in this than an art student would be in the interim assessment of their work and offered me something vaguely resembling an apology.

* * *

In the morning when I passed Iruka on my way to the lunchroom, I felt slightly embarrassed when he looked at me and blushed furiously. So in fact, he felt more uncomfortable. I was about to explain when I heard the distinct smokers cough behind me and I felt 'saved' as I was sure Hatake would explain the senile joke he had attempted. 

But Kakashi didn't help the situation at all when he came up to me and slapped me playfully on my ass. Mr Umino's eyes widened as he opened his mouth in protest but amazingly nothing came out.

* * *

'Sasuke, where's your hat?'-asked my blond and consequently rather dim friend. Of course I had nothing against blond people, just Naruto. 

'I must have forgotten it.'-I said, already turning to head back to my room.

'Want company?'-shouted Neji, already fully kitted and holding his red pair of ski's. I shook my head and raced up the stairs, my heart suddenly racing. There was something else I forgoten to do.

Every two days I would call my brother but due to some **events **that had taken place the previous evening, I had neglected my least favoured duty.

Calling a mental hospital wasn't my idea of fun or something I looked forward to but to be fair, I would end up just like him.

Mad.

As I reached the room, my hand went automatically to the doorknob while my thoughts were still taken up by my brother. It opened easily as I turned it and leaned against it.

My mobile phone lay on my pillow, the blankets still the mess I had woken up in. I selected contacts and then Itachi's name, my hand shaking slightly.

The rule with my brother was to keep to the promise, even if it meant breaking everything else. When he was still my older brother, he would have understood, ruffled my hair and said some completely rinsed by him thing like 'foolish brother.'

But he wasn't Uchiha Itachi anymore.

No one ever picked up.

* * *

'You're late.'-stated Kakashi, his eyes sizing me up as I approached, the steam rising with every gulp of air I took. 

'I'm sorry.'-I answered half-heartedly, breathlessly.

'No, I think you misunderstood, **you're** late.'-he said, his voice suddenly just that bit angry and irritated.

'I know, I said I'm sorry...want me to get on my knees and say it again?'-I answered in tone to him.

We glared at each other, neither wanting to give way.

Of course this being Kakashi, he resolved the situation by sticking his finger into my eyes.

* * *

'I hate you…'-I whined. 

He laughed.

We were sitting on the snow where I had stationed myself when screaming in pain. That was ten minutes ago.

'No you don't.'-he produced while still chuckling.

I couldn't see what he was doing but judging by the proximity of his voice and the earlier indication of snow crunching, he was sitting right next to me, or at least leaning.

'I do…'-I countered pathetically, my voice sounding every bit as girly as I felt.

My hands felt numb, the cold ripping at them, having earlier placed them over my eyes in a sort of protective gesture, I had ridden myself of the gloves which now lay discarded somewhere in the snow.

He snorted and took my face into his hands, effectively forcing me to put down my shield of flesh and bone.

'Try opening your eyes.'

I did and boy did that hurt.

The light seemed to burn everything out, leaving only the sockets.

'You're exaggerating!'

I hadn't said that out loud.

Had I?

The light slowly dimmed, the outlines of the man before me slowly coming into focus.

He smiled and…

Stood up.

'Today I was thinking we could do some jumps, I saw a lovely ten meter platform yesterday on our way down.'

'Kaka-'-I stopped myself. And even though my voice had come out as a whisper he turned to me.

I shook my head and forced myself off the cold ground.

Sometimes things weren't that easy.

Sometimes relationships needed divine intervention to work.

And by **God**, divine intervention there would be.

**TBC

* * *

**

A little longer than usual…

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

Oh…The people with the loveliest reviews, I will dedicate the next chapters to.

SO REVIEW!


	13. Suspended in your Only Hell

Dedicated to everyone who reviews...

…because all the reviews made me feel wonderful…I got 8 within two days! I WANT MORE!

HUGS TO YOU ALL!

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed it…

Chapter 13.

**Suspended in your Only Hell.**

So after two hours of wandering around the mountain in search for **that** platform that he had seem the other day and no other in the world would be deemed as satisfactory, we finally came upon a **real **ski instructor who directed us towards the much revered by Hatake ramp.

When we did find it however, he decided that it was time for lunch and we had to head back down to the lodge. Once there I ran over to Iruka's group and hugged Naruto for all it was worth.

'Save me!'

He laughed and waved to my tormentor who waved back whilst enjoying his tuna sandwich.

* * *

'Hey boy with too much money!'

I turned to face him.

'I know your legs hurt and the twenty something falls you have undergone aren't contributing to your good health-'

'Three falls!'-I shouted, grumpy and annoyed after the brutal six hours of ski lessons a la Kakashi.

'Ok, thirteen...details…Regardless, I was thinking, we should go down with the ski-lift.'

I must have looked insane to him, falling onto my knees and holding my hands up to him while muttering things like 'I see the light' and 'my saviour'. But surprisingly, he just chuckled.

'You know Uchiha, you're different from them.'

I stopped midway in my upheaval from the ground.

'From who?'

He didn't answer.

* * *

As we sat on the cold wooden bench, moving ten kilometres per hour down the snow covered slopes, I began to drift off into my own thought and soon into sleep.

I saw the mountain but from above, as if I was a bird.

And even though I felt the wind, it brushed soothingly against my flesh instead of being cold and unforgiving.

It really did feel like flying.

Until…

I stopped.

Or rather we came to a sudden halt, my body almost splitting in two as the gravity pulled me forward while the safety bar divided my general existence. In other words it hit be in the gut.

Kakashi, who had obviously been more alert, with the 'hip style' that Gai had assigned to his persona, merely put his hand against the afore-mentioned steel rod that was supposed to initiate safety and indeed looked very cool, an expression of mild boredom on his face.

'You suck.'-I choked out as I rubbed my abdomen while he sat there, looking amused by the whole situation.

'Not to worry, this will be over soon.'-he assured me while adjusting his scarf.

And so we waited.

And waited.

And…

In truth, what had actually happened was that the guy on the top end of the lift, some guy called Orochimaru, had relayed over his black walky-talky to the guy at the bottom end that carriage number sixty seven was carrying the last people on their way down. This being the hour when they closed down, i.e. seven thirty, he then happily pulled on his own skies and went merrily on his way.

And later, when the investigation was brought up, the carriage the two stranded men had been on, had indeed been number sixty seven.

However, that was where all the seemingly, followed to the last letter logic seized to exist.

The guy at the other end, having decided to warm himself up by having a few Heineken beers, had heard fifty rather than sixty and was rather surprised that when he pressed the button to stop the lift and there had been nobody getting off.

However, under the ever so dutiful influence of the six bottles that he had consumed, his inner self couldn't give a shit and so he too, much like his co worker, left.

* * *

'You've got to be kidding me…'

I would have replied to his rhetorical question but the cold had already worked its way up my legs, my main frame and all the way to mouth, hence the chattering teeth.

'It's already eight twenty and we're still here…'-he carried on, his tone threatening to overthrow the last remnants of calm that the darkness provided. He turned and looked at me. At least I assumed that he did after all, there was not a star in the sky and no moon to provide for the, however poor, lighting.

'Shit…'

I agreed, silently, vowing to kill the person responsible.

'So…'-I tried, my voice breaking, the heat of my breath burning my frozen face as the precipitation clung to my skin, soon cooling down and creating an effect much worse.

'So what?'-he snapped back. There was an awkward pause and then he sighed deeply.-'I'm starving.'

'Me too.'-I replied, nodding a little too enthusiastically.

'Right now…'-he seemed to contemplate for a second.-'I wish I could be in my office, grading papers and smoking...'

I snorted.

'And the truth comes out.'-I mused.

'The truth? Maybe…but you don't know the joy of finding a fresh idea or new outlook in those boring as hell essays my retarded students write…'

'I was talking about the smoking...'

Both of us sat in silence, regretting that both had forgotten to take a lighter that morning, I having lost mine and assumed that he would have his while he had abandoned his in the other coat and assumed I would have mine.

'If you had me as your student, I might provide that happiness…'-I said bitterly, breaking our nicotine based contemplation.

He laughed.

'That would go against my principals.'

Another silent pause which was soon broken by me.

'I'm cold.'

And that was all it took.

He grabbed my hand and pulled, forcing my body closer to his, his lips, dry and icy, pressing against my own; his tongue hot against my mouth. His other hand went down to my pants, the movement heated, forcing me to gasp as the sensation ripped through my mind, my body no longer aware of the arctic climate about us.

'I'm cold too.'-he whispered into my mouth before resuming his previous activity.

**TBC

* * *

**

ALRIGHT!

Hot…I love this chapter.

Finally I'm getting somewhere with this!

And the next chapter, gasp!

Sorry guys, but it ain't coming for free!

I want loads of **REVIEWS**!

I am holding it for ransom!


	14. Only the stars, only the Moon

Ok…this chapter is as much surprise to e as it is to you…

I mean…I kinda had this idea wandering around my head, 'cause at the beginning I knew what I wanted for the start and the end but the middle kills me now…

Thanks you guys for the 12 REVIEWS!

And please stick with me, no matter how weird the next chapter will be.

…please?

Chapter 14.

**Only the stars, only the Moon.**

My hands reached for his jacket as I unzipped it and pushed into his warmth. His lips had already managed to trail down my chin and onto my neck, leaving a feeling of frostbite where his mouth had touched.

There was no space to manoeuvre or lie onto but I seemed to be the only one concerned with this.

My breathing became erratic; his left hand was already down my pants. I could feel the pressure of his hand causing a near meltdown in my brain and I could feel him stop, a smile against my skin.

And I could see the moon.

The sound of his raspy breath, his heat against mine.

And I could touch the heaven…

* * *

I was tired and numb, unable to open my eyes but just before I drifted off completely, I felt his hands wrap around me, his weight on top of me yet not crushing.

* * *

A sudden jolt was what woke me up.

The lift was moving again.

He stirred only when I tried sitting up, flexing my hands and legs which were frozen solid. When we got to the bottom end, the guy helping the early risers get on dropped the skis of the woman that had just gotten on and rushed to us.

Kakashi had no problem getting off but once on the ground, his legs gave way. The man screamed for the operator to stop the machine. I couldn't even move, never having regained the feeling in my feet.

'Sasuke?'-I heard him whisper, his voice barely audible. He raised his index finger to his lips, his eyes smiling.-'Not a word.'

* * *

'What were you thinking?!'-roared Hatake. We were sitting in the main office of the lodge while he was chewing out Umino for not having reported anything.

'Well excuse me if I had left it for you to be you!'-shouted back the equally angry man. I had absolutely no idea why I had to present but Kakashi had demanded that I was taken from my room and brought downstairs.

'My personality has nothing to do with this; did you even consider that Uchiha could have died?'

I looked up at the mention of my name.

'Well you both could have-'

'He's a kid!'

'You should have thought of that before you-'

Kakashi stopped him, grabbing him by the collar and hoisting him up into the air, his voice going from harsh to almost toneless, like a deep growl played on the same note.

'Just because I screwed up once. You are never,'-his volume rose on the last word, his teeth clenched together, 'to talk of that.'

'Is this supposed to be your redemption to the Uchiha family then?'-snarled back the younger man. Hatake released his grip and Iruka fell to the ground.

I was expecting another outburst of violence, a fight, anything but what happened.

He was looking at me.

'He does look like him doesn't he Kakashi? Just a little but it's there…'-we both turned towards Umino.

'Like who?'-I heard my own voice.

'Like Obito Uchiha.'

**TBC

* * *

**

I am so sorry…

But **REVIEW **again…

I am so sorry that this chapter was so disappointing.

My only excuse is that I am really sick, when I'm in a bad mood my stories turn out strange…

So thanks you guys for sticking this far…I have just one question.

I have to ideas for the ending, one is sad and the other is happy, which would you rather have?

Anyway!

**REVIEW!**

Btw, they didn't have sex on the ski lift…


	15. When we were Kids

**I have one question for my readers, would you guys prefer if I wrote longer chapters?**

Because see, I figured that shorter chapters are easier to read an keep your interest flowing, because I always lose interest when there is too much descriptive stuff and get kinda…bored? Of long chapters…

But that might be me…so tell and I will deliver!

**I AM AMING FOR THAT 100**! Please **REVIEW **to help the cause!

Chapter 15.

**When we were Kids.**

The name didn't ring any bells.

In fact, it took me a few minutes to register that the surname was the same as mine, subsequently making him my relative. And knowing the size of my family, there could be any number of Uchihas around Kakashi's age that I had never met…

'Wait…'-I whispered, the realisation dawning on me, the connection suddenly established.-'I **look** like…'

'No!'-interrupted Hatake, his expression most unusual, scared.

I felt so disconnected from my own body that it was almost like floating, the air suddenly heavy and thick. My hand shot up to my chest, a reaction useless to my newly found problem with air inhalation. Both teachers also moved towards me, too fast for my eyes.

Or perhaps it hadn't been fast at all, my eyesight on the whole blurring, my body falling backwards, connecting with the wall and the sensation of sliding down, neck in an uncomfortable position along with the inability in spite of effort to control my body.

Kakashi called my name but that was all that I registered.

That, and the burning of the fever, heat pulsating through my body.

* * *

When we were kids, my brother and I never spoke to each other, never tried to build a relationship. His life was completely different from my own and even though we lived in the same house, we might as well have been walking different planets.

The memory associated with my brother now a' days are his eyes, the same black as mine clouding over in a shade of red not too different from the blood that oozed out of his wrist.

I had been the person who found him that day when for the first time, I had reached out to my brother and for the first time, understood him.

I don't even know what drove me to open his door as I passed it in the hallway, that same unknown force making me enter and flip the light switch, unveiling what was hidden for so long.

It was then that for the first time I came in contact with him as I grabbed his hand, my body suddenly frozen as I entered the Shadows, my brother enveloped in darkness, the white light in the midst of the putrid black, fading.

When we were kids, my brother was my idol.

When we grew up, my brother died.

* * *

'Is the boy alright though?'

'He's fine; Hatake's the one I'm worried about.'

'That teacher? Wasn't he the one that brought him in?'

I blinked.

I was in a bed.

I was in the nurse's office again.

But more importantly, I could hear every word.

'He went outside, at this hour…'

My clothes were neatly folded on the chair by the opposite wall of the room.

'And Umino followed him.'

* * *

It was freezing, worse than it had been the day before. And even though I had spent the night 'hanging' in the minus temperature, I still managed to summon up my strength and venture onto the outside to try and find the man that I…

What exactly did I feel for him?

'You idiot, you're still running a fever!'-screamed Neji.

In the search for my coat, I had gone up to the dorm where surprise, surprise, I was greeted by the newly formed Sasuke support Group consisting of 'holier than thou' Neji, 'soon to be convicted of First Degree Multiple Homicide' Gaara and 'I smile way too much for my skin good' Naruto.

'And how do you plan to find some random man on the whole mountain range.'-added the red head, his hair colour making me slightly dizzy.

'We'll spread out!'-I shouted over the wind.

'That would only work for a professional search party, flares, dog and all!'

'But we have to find him...'-I hesitated.

'Because?'-asked Neji defiantly.

'Because...'

Everyone look at me, I'm in Love.

**TBC

* * *

**

Alright, a little angst right there.

Has anyone figured out the deal with Itachi yet? I've been dropping so many hints…

Ahaha, anyway, sorry for the wait, had an Art Exam…Dear god…nine hours…

WELL!

Regardless, I hope ya'll **REVIEW** and yeah, I'll update real soon!


	16. In so many words my Darkness

THANKS! I got over 100 reviews!

THANKS YOU GUYS!

Don't forget to **REVIEW **again!

And this chap is dedicated to my 100th reviewer Aeternus-Spes!

Still, thanks to everyone else who review and read, you guys are all special to me!

Hugs Everyone

And as requested, this chapter is longer, it's probably the longest I have written in the whole story and I PROMISE the next one will be even longer, 2000 words as a minimum.

ENJOY!

Chapter 16.

**In so many words my Darkness.**

I never felt this way before, never letting anyone inside.

Neji had been right; to cover the area around the lodge and shops alone would take an hour at the least. The area beyond that was even larger, the mountain ranges, hills and trees.

And what if someone besides me found him, what would they even say to him and would there be anything to say at all?

It took me only a moment to decide, my hand lifting of its own accord and reaching to touch Neji's cheek, the soft skin flexing as I pushed my fingers further, the pain shooting up my body.

And again everything clouded over, the figures shifting to their inner forms, the skeletal frames of my friends externalising, their emotions wrapping around their shapes. Naruto was bathed in deep blue and green, concern and affection, Neji dark orange and blue, confusion and concern. I didn't turn towards Gaara, his aura being the least of my concerns, instead summoning up my strength and will power to move my gaze to the side and there it was.

The tornado like formation of dark colours, mixing together and moving erratically about the landscape, it was hard to tell where it stemmed from but at least now I knew where to head.

The only problem now was that I couldn't escape. I couldn't go back; the contact had been too intimate, creating an output of energy from Hyuga consequently binding me to this reality. At least for a while.

And all I could do was try to move.

It took everything I had in me just to turn and start moving me feet, my speed equal to that of snails on a particularly sunny day, almost non existent.

The pain ripping through my flesh was another addition to this horror of a world full of bright colours that threatened to burn my eyes out or at the very least to create a headache.

I tried to avert my attention, thinking of what Umino had said before.

Obito was a male name. This made him a possible heir to the 'eyes'. The curse of the Uchiha clan; our acclaimed link to angels; the undisputable connection to heaven.

My feet sunk in the snow, the material as bad as tar; pulling in my body into its depth. I cursed, a cloud of vapour escaping from my mouth.

I felt so utterly helpless.

I, unlike my brother and perhaps every other Uchiha before me, had come into my gift very late. It was almost as though Itachi passed on the baton to me, as if this was a race to reach heaven and everyone tried their best to continue, running through their lives as fast as possible without really knowing what they were living and dying for.

A little like reproduction and life itself, something we don't understand but still strive for, out goals seemingly pointless and leading to an unknown conclusion.

The emotional wave passed though me causing a scream to escape my lips.

_Kill me._

A certain death wish, a feeling of self hatred and disgust.

This brought me out of the comatose state, my body suddenly thrown back into reality where I had only moved three meters from where the guys were standing, their immediate reaction being to gasp and then move back.

I didn't bother with explanation, those would come later.

After all I am pathologically good with excuses and lies.

What I couldn't understand was the size of the aura. Usually people's feelings didn't expand beyond a few meters from their physical selves but this collection of turmoil seemed to span far beyond the boundaries of what a soul should be able to hold.

This was the kind of phenomenon that caused poltergeist activities that people failed to understand as outburst of feelings, hence the occurrence of such activity being commonly to happen around teenagers, their inner selves less balanced than that of kids and adults, the first being to young to fully grasp the darkness and the later being old enough to have come to terms with the game more commonly known as life.

It took me a good forty minutes to find the lonely figure curled up in the midst of the snowy plain.

'Kakashi!'-I screamed, my voice seeming to drown. But it had been loud enough for him to hear, his upper body shifting upward slightly as he turned in my direction.

I raced down the slope of the snow caused elevation and then stopped, breathing heavily, the air ripping at my lungs and throat.

I couldn't quite make out his facial features but the silver of his hair shone with the light cascading from the moon.

A few moments was all that it took. He lifted himself up completely and drunkenly walked towards me.

I didn't dare move at all, my body frozen where I stood, the cold ridding my skin, my scarf having been lost during my scramble here. He hadn't been that far from the lodge at all, in fact I was surprised Umino hadn't found him first.

As he came closer his face became clearer, his eyes half closed, something dark on his left cheek and although I couldn't make out the colour, I was almost certain that it was blood.

His lips were tightly pursed together, coat only hanging on by one sleeve. It looked as though he had tried to rip through his sweater.

He came to a halt, only centimetres from me, his body hunched over. I reached up and ran my hand down the left side of his face, the copper like smell hitting my nose, viscous liquid sticking to my fingers.

Blood running from his eye.

I traced the lining of his mouth, unsure of his next action but he remained immobile in turn.

'Keep breathing.'-I whispered.-'Keep breathing, you'll die sooner that way.

* * *

'You must be freezing.'-I mused as I sat on the chair next to him.

We had made our way back and were now sitting in his room. As for Naruto and the gang, they had been spotted by Umino who had escorted them back to their rooms, having failed to find his fellow teacher he had gone to the 'search and rescue' office, requesting for a team to be dispatched. When we had arrived, they were about to set out.

'Isn't it past your bed time kid?'

I smiled at him venomously, the time at that very moment being twenty minutes past four.

In the morning and of course that didn't increase the chances of anyone being in a good mood or things sorting themselves out.

'Legally I'm an adult.'-I countered him, my glare set onto default mode.

'Mentally you're still a kid.'-he said while producing something that vaguely resembled a smile.-'Only a kid would say something that silly.'-he finished, referring to my 'breathing' advice.

I nearly burst out but restrained myself at the memory of him falling to his knees and hugging my torso, his frame convulsing violently as he sobbed.

He reached out to me and cupped my face.

'Only kids run after something.'-he mumbled, almost inaudibly.

'What do adults do?'-I challenged. He let go and stood up.

'Adults know that in real life, no one ever comes after you.'

'I did.'

He laughed.

'That's why dating kids is illegal.'

'You're not dating me…'

He sighed and turned, heading for the toilet, I assumed to take a hot shower.

'You really are a kid…'

I closed my eyes as he opened the door. I heard him turn on the water, the shifting of fabric. In my mind I imagined it slipping along his toned body, his hands on his skin, his lips slightly parted in concentration.

The constant flow of water was interrupted as presumably he stepped in.

I wasn't just a kid.

And if anything, I certainly wasn't a replacement or redemption for whatever wrong Hatake had done unto my family.

I stood up, probably more unsurely than I wanted to.

I felt my throat go dry as I walked towards the partly opened door, the steam rising and escaping from the crack, I smiled to myself.

And even though the consequences of my actions may bring pain and heartbreak, all that mattered was now.

_Carpe Diem_, seize the day.

**TBC

* * *

**

This seems like an appropriate cliff-hanger!

Haha, suffer you guys like I suffered in the five hours it took me to write this based on zero inspiration!

It's actually 5:17 here and I feel like I'm going to physically melt away into my bed.

Yeah, thanks for those lovely reviews and for those wondering, I did quite well on my Art exam…

Anyway, I will try and update as soon as possible with an even longer chap than this!

**REVIEW**!

It makes me soooooo happy when someone does, especially when the review is long!


	17. I guess you’d call it Suicide

Chapter 17.

**I guess you'd call it Suicide.**

I entered as quietly as possible, my feet sliding out of the shoes. I pulled my shirt over my head with one hand while the other unbuttoned my jeans; the aforementioned articles of clothes were then discarded to the side as I bent down and gingerly pulled off my socks.

My underwear was the last to go and before I took them off, I had to take a deep breath, my heart threatening to break through my ribcage.

The shower curtain was hanging open, he was standing directly below the stream, hair flattened against his face, his hands propped up against the tilled wall, his frame slightly hunched.

I approached carefully, stepping over the side of the basin, the warmth of the water gently caressing the soles of my feet.

On his back I saw two scars, both starting from his shoulder-blades and cascading down to his waist. They looked as though they were still raw, more defined due to the heat, I reached out and gently ran a finger down the repaired flesh.

He must have not been expecting me for his back arched and he nearly died after having inhaled the water that ran from the shower head, spending a full minute coughing up the liquid, bent double in front of me.

And then he started laughing.

Turning to me, his features seemed to soften, his face relaxed.

'You ruined the romantic moment.'-I mused.

He nodded in agreement but didn't move otherwise, mismatched eyes locked onto mine.

'So what are going to do now?'-he asked while leaning back, a smile gracing his face.

I smiled back and bent down on my knees, eyes locked onto his, my hands reaching for him but he stopped me, pulling up to his level, bending slightly forward and capturing my bottom lip, tugging at it roughly before invading my mouth, tongue and all.

It didn't last very long as he pulled away slightly only to plant his lips onto my chin, gently placing soft kisses, moving down onto my neck and then chest. He pulled me up and held me against the wall. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him, already feeling an erection arising.

'You want to have sex with me, is that it?'-he asked, his breath cool in contrast to the hot steam from the still running shower.

'I-'-My voice flailed as his tongue ran along my Adams apple, finger running down my happy trail.-'I want you…'

I felt him smile against my skin.

'Good enough.'-seemed to be a simple enough answer but something in his voice made me think of the bitter taste of alcohol and slurred voice.

But his coordination was fine as he manoeuvred himself with me still straddling him into the main room and onto the bed.

The light was still on so I could see every detail of him, the water causing his already pale skin to shine, hair laying messily on his face and shoulders, a grin spread across his face, muscles flexing as he gently moved us both into a comfortable position.

It was cold, unbelievably so. He licked his lips and disappeared from view, only moments later causing me to arch as he engulfed me in his mouth, hot and moist despite the remnant wetness from the shower. My body instinctively buckled up as I tried to bury myself deeper only to have him push my hips down and draw back slightly.

I gasped and whined, a sense of urgency in my lower stomach, body desperately struggling for the taunting heat that loomed half way on me.

He chuckled and began to move back and forth, applying more and more pressure with his lips with every go, increasing pace, hands firmly holding me down as the pleasure raked my body and I began to scream out.

At this point he reached up to my face and pushed his finger into my mouth, filling something that had felt so empty. In turn I took his other hand into my own, having gained some self control, no longer pushing to choke him.

He caressed my cheek, his movements suddenly slowing down until he completely withdrew, once again coming face to face with me, his heavy frame on top.

'Sex is supposed to be special.'-he whispered to me before kissing me, hand now occupying the job he had previously been doing with his mouth, sending the waves of white up my spine and to my brain until I screamed into his mouth and came, spilling out into his palm which he held tightly over the tip.

'Keep breathing…'-he whispered as my eyes closed, the darkness welcoming me into its embrace, the exhaustion and happiness pulsating in my lower region, pulling me deeper and deeper into sleep.

The last thing that registered was his grasp tightening around my palm.

* * *

I became aware of reality when the bird chirping ripped through a particularly strange dream involving Gaara stealing teddy bears from little children. The first thing besides the annoying auditory sense was the smell of sweat, something similar to wet metal and the feeling of slight suffocation. 

When I opened my eyes I realised that this was probably due to the fact that my face was right in Hatake's armpit.

I smiled and pulled away slightly. Our hands were still linked, his arm bent in an uncomfortable position to sustain this contact. I moved my legs slightly to provide some cool for my lower half of the body and he woke up.

'Tell me this is an alien invasion and not morning…'-he mumbled while rubbing his eyes.

I laughed and produced a confused 'huh'.

'Well you see-'-he mused.-'If aliens were invading they would be using those beams to transport all inhabitants, hence the light, of this god forsaken place onto their ships and then they would dissect the majority but leave sexy beasts like me as samples for further study and photography.'

I laughed even harder.

'Mr Modesty, it's eight forty three.'-I produced after twisting my head and reading the digital display of the clock on the bed-side table.

He snorted and sat up, our bond breaking leaving me with a feeling of nostalgia. Or at least a feeling that came close to being described as a longing but was too new, like a huge gapping hole in my chest that further intensified the sudden insecurity.

'Was I…'

I stopped and buried my head in the pillow, embarrassed and feeling pretty stupid for having exposed myself in such a fashion.

But before I reached the level of despair when one usually reaches a resolution of suicide, he chuckled and bent over me, nibbling on my ear, a soft voice calming me down.

'Where you what?'-he asked while leaning over, probably smiling.

'Was I accepted…'

He laughed and hugged my body, pulling me to himself so close an so tightly that I gasped in both surprise and warning of the looming unease of drawing any air in.

'You're such a kid!'-he exclaimed before letting me go and getting up while whistling the tune to the song 'You Sexy Thing'.

I pushed myself up as well and looked around for my clothes.

After a moment he emerged from the bathroom, bearing both mine and his outfits on his shoulders, a childish grin on his lips, his eyes half closed. He sat beside me and pushed a hand through my damp hair, face coming closer to mi-

A vibration.

We both looked over to his trousers as the movement momentarily ceased. He reached down and pulled out the mobile from the front pocket, looking distastefully at the number that flashed across the screen.

'What do you want?'-he asked no one in particular while pressing the number accept.-'Yes?'

He paused while the person on the other end said something, rather frantically and loudly as I could hear the sound of the electronic voice coming from the phone, muffled and incoherent.

'What?!'

He stood up, his face shifting from mellow and lazy to serious and infuriated.

'When? I'll find him.'-he said and without waiting for a reply hung up, tossing the phone to the side.

I looked at him puzzled as he began to speed-dress, brushing his hair with his hand into the usual 'I just woke up' look.

'Sasuke?'-he looked down at me pausing all other activity.

My mind seemed to draw a complete blank, seemingly more interested in his shirtless self than the tone that my name had been delivered in.

'Sasuke your parents called twenty minutes ago…'

My eyes trailed down to his stomach, the signs of a six pack clearly seen yet no definitive over exercise showed.

Can't you see I don't want to listen?

Can't you hear me cry?

Please don't crumble my little castle…

'Your brother he…'

Shut it out...please keep me safe.

'He committed suicide.'

Shut it all out…

**TBC

* * *

**

Thanks for all the reviews and I am sooo sorry about the late reply!

But actually…see this is my first lime/lemon…whatever that was.

So PLEASE go easy on me…

I was dreading writing this so much that I kept on putting it on hold.

Plus, I don't know if any of you know, but I also draw so for the past three weeks that's what I've been doing. That and getting over being constantly sick…

I am SO sorry and as a sort of redemption I just write the longest and most complicated chapter as of yet.

And yes, this is the turning point.

I will reveal more of their past and now that they have kind of accepted each other, the real relationship and point of Angel Dust can come out!

And the 'You Sexy Thing' is an idea I got from my favourite auther on the whole site Uchiha Yumi, if any of you like Bleach and the pairing of Renji and Byakuya, check her stuff, it rocks the socks off my feet!

--' I am cheesy...

So I hoped you guys enjoyed…I am so sorry for making them go out of the shower, that was probably disappointing…

Anyway…

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

And I will try and update again soon since a sex scene isn't planned in the next chap…or is it?!


	18. Is there a decent way to break you?

Chapter 18.

**Is there a decent way to break you?**

We sat in the corridor leading to the main office of the building in silence. I wouldn't have called it uncomfortable but neither was this the peak of our relationship so I resorted to biting my lips, ripping chunks of flesh at a time, metallic taste seeping into my mouth.

Thirty centimetres of space between us.

Within reach.

Miles between me and my brother.

Never to reach him again.

After all suicide was a sin and people like that don't go to heaven. But then it wasn't as though my relationship with Hatake was earning me any points with the almighty. To top that off, it wasn't as though I even believed in God or Heaven despite the overwhelming proof, my eyes and even that could be written off as insanity or some sort of short circuiting within my optical nerve leading to my eyes.

Not thinking of my brother.

And of course of all the places in the world they could have forced us to wait.

The corridor that led straight to the front door which was open at all hours. Now, I had nothing against snow or cold but this was ridiculous. The lights overhead flickered from time to time, causing an effect of irritation. Eventually Kakashi stood up and slammed his fist into the frame of the plastic surrounding the glass. It worked.

Or rather it broke completely and therefore killed the source of bother.

Killed.

Not thinking of my…

And then there was Umino's muffled voice coming through the slightly opened door of the room, his tone harsh as he spoke with someone over the phone.

Butterflies in my stomach. Really **violent** butterflies who in turn had made it their goal to make me achieve a vomiting reflex. I bent a little forward.

Not thinking of anything in particular.

'Sasuke, please come in.'-came Umino's voice. I stood up but my legs gave in.

I should have known.

Hatake sprung up to his feet and grabbed me at the elbow, gently motioning me towards the room with closed curtains. Umino motioned towards the phone, the receiver lying on a stack of papers. I moved towards it dazed, my sight blurring but I carried on, refusing to believe the dampness about my lashes to be tears.

As I took the phone into my hands and produced a strained 'Yes', both teachers moved out of the classroom, shutting the door behind them, the soft click echoing through my head.

'Sasuke?'-my mother voice.-'Sasuke are you alright?'

I didn't answer.

'Sasuke…'

'When did it happen?'-I asked, eyes glued to the book shelf as I pretended to count all the spines. Pretended, because I was thinking about something else but tried desperately to deny the fact at least to myself.

'Two days ago, the staff hadn't realised because it wasn't the first time he had isolated himself…They noticed that he wasn't eating the food they had left on the tab…Sasuke…'-she stopped.

I didn't answer.

'He tied a plastic bag around his head…'

Two days ago was…the day Itachi never picked up.

The anger swelled up inside of me, sudden hate towards Gaara for being too enthusiastic towards the game, the annoyance at the ski lift, because perhaps that evening he was still alive…

'Your father and I are in Melbourne so we were wondering if you could go and pick up his things from the hospital. Also the police need someone to confirm his identity from close family and relatives-'

'Fine.'

The reason I had moved to England was…

'Sasuke, do you want us to come?'-she asked. She seemed to feel more pity towards me than to my dead brother. It was as though I was the one hurt, as though I was the one they would never see.

'No.'

I hung up.

Not thinking about his suffering.

And that was the truth because I was far too selfish to consider my brother. Because I was more worried about me too.

Not thinking at all.

* * *

'We'll be at the airport in forty minutes.'-informed us the French taxi driver. Kakashi said something to him in French and then leaned back.

I wasn't really paying attention as I sat leaning against the door of the back ca, forehead pressed to the glass as I watched the scenery sail by.

'It wasn't necessary of you to come.'-I heard myself say.

He didn't answer but in turn reached over and took my hand into his, caressing the skin lightly. The idea of him being so gentle to me displeased me most out of all the horrifyingly sweet things people had been throwing in my general direction in the last three hours.

Naruto and Neji had both seemed to take this deal personally and wouldn't stop patting me and giving me the 'it wasn't your fault' mini speeches as we sat and waited for the teachers to discus the plan of action.

I don't think there had been one person in that whole lodge that hadn't come up to me to give me their condolences.

But this gesture disgusted me.

I pulled away and pursued my anger speech.

'I'm legally an adult and mentally I'm old enough to handle this on my own.'

He didn't say anything but produced a soft 'hn' sound.

Here was the universe worrying about me and no one even asked about Itachi.

'There isn't much to ask about him I suppose.'-came Hatake's voice as if answer to my unspoken request.

And that one sentence broke through that hate building up inside of me.

'There is.'-I mustered but couldn't stop my tone from rising, no longer able to stop the tears or the bitterness coming from inside.

I doubled over and started crying out loud, crying out, crying for the person who grew, withered and died alone.

* * *

'I meant it when I said that you don't have to come.'

He looked at me and cocked his head to the side.

'I don't know if you realise but you, my friend, are in denial and in turn are suffering from what most people a whole lot younger or older, usually, do. You wanna know what that is?'-he asked, no amusement detected in his tone and I was thankful for that.

His hand reached over to me and he tapped me with his middle finger on the nose.

'Manic Depression.'-I guessed.

'No. Denial.'

I snorted and turned to face the woman at the check in point. She smiled at me almost too sweetly. I in turn glared at her and handed in for inspection our tickets.

Our…how easily it transferred from mine and his to ours.

He leaned closer to me and blew into my ear causing me to jump away and grabbed the offended area of my head.

'If you want, I can pretend I teach psychology?'-he offered, visible eye curving as he smiled.

'Why don't you pretend that you care instead?'-I retorted, earning me a dissatisfied look from him. He didn't answer; he just took back out tickets, now ripped in half and headed for the tube leading to the plane.

Why? I asked myself.

Because he already cares.

So what do I do now?

Do I let him in? Do I follow his lead wherever that may take me?

The lady motioned for me to follow.

And I did.

Why?

Because…

**TBC

* * *

**

I thought I'd update, haha, I ended up cutting the actual chapter in half because it was far too long for my taste haha…

Kidding, the reason I cut it is because it makes sense…

Wow…that explanation was no better…

Uh...if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry, I wrote this after writting a paper on enetic Engineering and at 2 in the morning with zero anything...including inspiration...so bare with me, the next chap will bring a lot to you...

But hell, **THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS**!

The story is a little hard from here because there's the whole development of the Uchiha history and then they have to go back to their relationship…

And then college starts again!

Oh and don't forget, Kakashi Gaiden…

If anybody has read that far in the manga or knows what it basically is then you'll know Kakashi sort of takes centre stage for some time!

Ah…

**REVIEW!**


	19. He sits and talks to Dolls

Chapter 19.

**He sits and talks to Dolls.**

The orderly had shown us to Itachi's room, leaving me and Hatake to gather the said mans things, informing us that we had till evening and of need arise, we could ask for anything.

I nodded, thanking him and turned to face the dreaded three by four room. It still smelled like Itachi, I would never forget the heavy almost metallic scent that I could taste when inhaling.

'I can see why he hated it…'-commented Kakashi, running one hand over the surface of the wooden desk by the small window, white shades drawn over the already miniscule amount of light entering the room.

Four white walls.

'It's like that theory that people build their surroundings in accordance to their mental state.'

He turned to me and gave me a questioning look.

'My brother told me that once.'

'You talked to him a lot then?'

I shook my head and carefully settled on the bed, fabric distorting below my weight. He didn't wait for an invitation either and sat down on the chair carefully placed against the wall.

'Most of the time it would just be me telling him how my day went. Sometimes he would ask me to read him books or tell him some interesting historical facts.'

He nodded and looked around.

'So I guess this room shows that your brother was silently screaming, huh?'

And he was right. Everything about the room seemed wrong. The ceiling was too high, the walls not far enough from the centre, creating the sense of entrapment, the white over powering.

'Makes me want to take a black marker or some mud and smudge it all over the walls…'

I smiled.

'That's the logic of a messy person.'-I mused. He smiled at me and seemed to think for a moment.

''What was he like?'-he asked, reaching over to the stable and pulling out one of the drawers, looking at the contents critically.

'I can't tell you. I never knew him.'

Clinical silence.

He reached over and pulled out a piece of cloth. Or so it seemed until I took a closer look and realised that it was in fact a doll made from cloth and probably stuffed with wool.

'This eerily looks like you.'

I stood and came closer, taking a better look at the somewhat humanly shaped inanimate object that he held within his hand. It was wrapped in black, the pieces of string sticking out of what I assumed to be the head, red buttons sewed on where the eyes should have been.

'I see what you find attractive in me then…is it the shapeless form of my body or the greasy, fatter than my fingers hair?'

He laughed.

'There are more in there, they all look the same.'

'I guess we know what his hobby was then.'-I said bitterly and fell back onto the bed, bouncing slightly as the springs recoiled in protest to my weight.

'You know,'-he said, one hand holding the self-made voodoo doll, the other rummaging through the dolls.' You are a really hard person to like.'

And as if my brothers death wasn't enough, now I had to deal with the slightly abusive side of my wonderful acquaintance.

Hi, have you met Hatake Kakashi?

'Great. Why don't you just rip another hole in my anus just to drive your point home?'

He looked a little puzzled by the request but shrugged it off and pulled out the rest of the contents of the drawer.

'This is why you had to come to back here?'-he asked while balancing the freakish dolls, an empty can of coke and piece of paper with numbers ripped, probably due to excessive repetition of inking over them, on it, all in one hand.

'No.'

I don't know if it had been the tone or the expression on my face but he seemed to force him into a somewhat appalled state of facial feature, something between a cringe and a scrawl.

'Body identification.'

* * *

An hours drive from the former residence of Uchiha Itachi and we found ourselves in the basement of the maintaining ER Hospital I didn't quite catch the name of. All the perfumes in the world could hide the smell of death and even though the room was kept at a low temperature, preventing the bodies from any further decomposition, it didn't hide the fact that all the angels of death from heaven ad contributed to the bringing about of this corpse ridden section of a building surrounded by sickness.

I didn't need to transfer from one reality to the next to see the faint aura that surrounded the building, thank god for the lack of food in my stomach.

The man in the white lab coat pulled out the stretcher from the small compartment within a wall of what I assumed to be other bodies stuck into tubes for 'safe-keeping'. A black bag slid out and jolted, causing me to close my eyes and take a deep breath in.

Beside me Kakashi sighed and stepped a little closer to me.

As the man slid the zipper and the porcelain white flesh of his face came into view I silently made a prayer that sounded more like hate mail to God.

'Yes, that's my brother…'-I whispered and turned around to go.

Kakashi grabbed my hand and rotated me a hundred and eighty degrees, hand keeping my face steady on my brother's figure.

'It doesn't matter, he's not alive, and it's just a vessel, meat, bones and flesh now.'-I forced out, tears burning my eyes.-'This is all a joke…'

But nobody's laughing.

* * *

I lit up just as we exited the hospital main gate, the security camera following us as we made our way to the bus-stop.

'You have issues.'

I smiled.

'Undeniably.'

He was silent for a moment, apparently I had killed his attempt at a conversation.

'Normally people develop their relationships over a prolonged period of time while me and you are already at a point where it looks like we aren't going to go back to France and therefore are about to spend the Christmas holidays together.'

'Together?'-I asked, slightly dumbfounded.-'Is that some sort of teacher-student conduct you are used to undertaking on a daily basis or do you have some other well camouflaged point in there?'

He shook his head. The bus we had been waiting for had just pulled in and he pulled out his pass.

'Do you have a fence around your dream house?'-he asked as he stepped on the vehicle and flashed the bus driver with the ID and oyster card as payment for the journey.

I reached for my own card and followed suit.

'Yeah, a two meter fence with barbed wire on top.'

* * *

I will try to update either tomorrow or Wednesday just have so much stuff to do…

THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for such AWE inspiring reviews…

Guys I LOVE it when you write what you think and questions and how you feel and blah!

God…wow…

But the last part apart the fence, you can all guess what that mean, right?

I don't know if any of this is really making sense…do you guys think I should speed up the pace slightly or something?

I mean I'm trying to portray Sasuke here as…what he basically is in the manga/anime…maybe?

I don't know…

HEY! One of the reviewers said this was refreshing because it wasn't cliché…can you tell me what cliché in your opinion is for Kakashi Sasuke or these kinds of stories?

I think I will talk about Itachi and the whole Uchiha family thing in the next chap as well as begin to explain the role of OBITO!

OMG yes…

So review, make me happy…I don't like this chap and am actually beginning to hate Sasuke…at this point I'm speaking from Kakashi…

Like at the beginning of the story I identified with Sasuke but now I'm taking on Kakashi's view…I wouldn't say he loves him at this point but he certainly wants to understand why the stupid kid chased him…

That's a hint no?


	20. Fragile Crystals

Chapter 20.

**Fragile Crystals.**

I sat on the black leather couch, trying hard not to move and produce a sound resembling the noise induced when passing gas.

I wouldn't have called the settings surrounding me gothic or the slightest bit techno for all the word leather was worth.

The living room had white walls, two paintings adorning opposite sides , well, one painting and a carpet which would still classify as a piece of art because it was multi layered and holding patterns of stone-age drawings. There was a dinning table on one side of the room while the other side was transformed into a social area with two armchairs and one couch completed by a coffee table and a huge plasma TV along with a view through ceiling high windows of a Japanese garden.

A very messy and un-kept garden.

I thought about it and it seemed as though everything in the house had been set up by a person in love with details but not necessarily with warmth, someone to whom the ideal was everything while the inside was something that was suppressed.

'You like it?'-he asked as he entered the room carrying two drinks, apple juice for me and beer for himself.

'Drinking already?'-I retort, amused at the label running across his shirt; I'm a bomb technician, if you see me running, try to keep up.

'Ah but you should see that my ulterior motive is to have **you **sip from this and perhaps become intoxicated, doing something just that little bit inappropriate…'-he mused and this little 'plan' of his made me snort in turn.

'Sure and your ulterior motive would be flawless…if I was ten and had zero alcohol tolerance.'

He chuckled, handed me my glass and gracefully sat down on the other side of the couch. 'You wanna answer my question?'

'Sure…'-I answered buying myself time to think.-'It's not you.'

He looked a little surprised, or maybe I was misreading him completely when his eyes widened and he leaned forward, choking on the said inhaled beverage.

'I mean the neurotic growth of weeds and wild bonsai trees do carry a ©Kakashi tag along with them but the rest…'

'The rest was designed by my boyfriend.'

I looked at my apple juice, the same colour as beer, in fact there was almost no-Who was I kidding!?

He had just openly admitted to having a boyfriend and this was of course after he had heavily molested me and trapped me into his little head games and…

The furniture seemed to wobble a little as he got up and as I looked to him, he turned away.

'Ex…I forgot to add ex…'-came the barely audible whisper.

'Obito…'-I tried, venturing a well supported guess but he just laughed.

'No.'-this time his voice had been stronger. He had relaxed; having within those few seconds repaired the chink in his armour.-'Umino.'

A paused.

'Ew…'-I extended.

He began to laugh and I smiled.

'You shouldn't say things like that.'

I stood up and moved closer to him, chest against his back.

'I say what I think, you should try it sometime.'

'What would you like me to say?'

'Don't be stupid.'-I said while moving away into the kitchen.-'Why would I want you to say anything? I was just pointing out the fact that you're a multi layered guy, that, or you have two different personalities.'

'I built up everything around to represent what I feel.'-he said after a while. I snorted as I looked around the kitchen, it certainly **was** him. Unwashed dishes in the sink, food falling out of cupboards and fridge that didn't work, the door hanging open.

'And I'm the one who's depressed?'

He didn't answer; instead he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels with slight agitation, not waiting long enough to see what each channel offered.

I walked on to look at the bathroom, no towels hanging on the rack, nor were there any toiletries. The room closest to the front door was the bedroom and was perhaps by far the nicest room, a deep shade of orange decorated the walls, the king sized bed in the centre bore sheets of a khaki green colour, also fashioned in a somewhat Japanese style with embroided leaves and branches. When I ran my fingers over the sheets, I felt the smoothness of the silk, the fabric begging to be caressed.

So in my total absorbed state of mind, I was thoroughly surprised when I was pushed down and kissed on the neck.

The sound of the television played in the background, the muffled voices of men and women droning something mundane and ordinary as the world kept spinning on its axis.

'Why don't you let those walls down?'-he whispered against my skin. Only then did I realise how terribly hot it was, the temperature in the house probably well over thirty degrees Celsius.

He ran his hands along my body and under my shirt, his touch burning me. My eyes roamed to the ceiling, finding nothing entertaining there I looked to the window and saw snow, little crystals falling lazily to the ground.

'I can't…'-the answer had ripped past my lips before I had time to access the question properly or formulate a reasonable answer.

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me.

'Explain the logic to me, Mr Uchiha. You chase after me, seek my attention and approval, find me miraculously in the middle of nowhere, consent to being felt up and sucked off by me, allow me to see your brother and enter his sanctum and yet, you refuse to let **me **in?'

I looked to his eyes for a hint of amusement but they were cold slate and red; emptiness and aggression. Of course his eyes weren't the colours of his aura but if I could just slip into that state…where's Neji when you need him?

He opened his mouth but I interrupted him before he could make the infamous statement.

'I know.'

'Then why are you acting like that?'

'Like what, a kid?'-I retorted angrily.

He snorted.

'No, like an idiot.'

'Oh, like everything else I have to deal with isn't enough?!'-I yelled.-'Can't I even have something that is my own?'

'I don't know what you're talking about. Care to explain to me what is it that you don't have?'-he growled back, agitation rising as his voice flailed, he was obviously suppressing the emotional outburst I was coaxing from him with my every move and word.

'I don't have my own space or identity. I don't have what I want most and I want freedom!'

'You're bound to the Uchiha blood line, boo-hoo.'

'Get off me!'

I tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge, having a stronger physic than me as well as the upper hand of body positioning.

'I think that you're just scared shitless that you are stepping out of line and you wonderful and loving parents might not approve. I think that your brother dying made you feel secretly happy, one less chain to keep you down. I think that the thing you're afraid of most is that I won't love you and will find you boring if you open up.'

I looked at him and he stared right back. His face wasn't hidden nor did his hair obstruct any detail of the angry features, lips slightly parted, eyes set in a glare, hands on either side of my head, lower body pressed against mine.

No mean of escape but then I didn't need one.

'I think-'-I managed to choke out as the tears blurred my vision, my throat suddenly clogged up, taste suddenly salty as I ran my tongue over my lips.

He bent down and gently licked along the trails, careful not to break eye-contact.

'I think you're right.'

* * *

Sorry for not updating for so long.

I think I start almost all of my author's notes on this note .

But lately I've been so busy I haven't even had time to draw anything let alone write stories.

I mean I have my biology second module **mock **mock test tomorrow and the real mock on Monday of next week and on Tuesday of next week a History mock.

Last Friday I had my History coursework exam which nearly killed me because the day before I had a terrible argument with parents and this of course meant that I revised nothing…

I haven't had enough time to update my other two stories either or start the two request stories I have yet to start, I AM SO SORRY!

But hey, this chapter is further development of the relationship…or is it a stand still?

Tell me and I'll speed things up and add in more juicy crap!

But look, how caring is Kakashi? He's what I'd want my boyfriend to be, the person that would come along and save **me**…emo…

And thank you guys for reviewing this!

I mean I've been so overloaded lately I haven't even had time to talk to my best-friend or read my manga…I bought Volume 10 and 11 of Angel Sanctuary and Volume 3 of GodChild.

Wow…if anyone's still reading, sorry for boring you!

But I love you all for REVIEWING! And REVIEW again!

And I will try to update soon…or sooner…


	21. Broken Toy

Chapter 21.

**Broken Toy.**

'Right.'-he produced, pushed himself up and rolled to the side.

I had to count to ten to suppress the urge to strangle him and only when I was sure that I wouldn't emit fire did I speak to him.

'Right? What's right?'

He smiled in an all knowing, holier than thou way that pissed me off so much.

'Just right.'

'I feel mentally raped and that's all you have to say?!'-I screamed, voice breaking with hysterical notes. This only induced laughter and somehow didn't calm me at all. I glared at him, no point in arguing with insanity. He laughed again, obviously pleased at his seemingly new found ability to torment and reached over, pulling me into his embrace.

'We could always change that to physically.'-he purred into my ear, causing me to shiver and curse the existence that is Hatake Kakashi for being so schizophrenic.

'I think you killed the sex mood only seconds ago…'-I pointed out, still angry at the intrusive, albeit correct deduction of the older man. He sighed heavily and buried his face in my hair, inhaling my scent.

'Nicotine…'-he whispered. It wasn't as though the word represented anything special, only one of the worst killers of man but despite the horrid association with the millions of deaths linked to the much favoured pass times of millions of others but to him it represented a storm of emotions.

Nostalgia and safety, something feral, almost sexual, something so indescribable and intoxicating.

'You dated Umino…'

He pulled away from me, an expression of mock hurt.

'Now you've defiantly killed the sex mood.'-he said while pouting.

I laughed. The tension was gone; ease rolling through my body as I finally relaxed into the softness of the bed.

'Well I was young and naïve.'-he retorted.-'In my defence, he is pretty good looking.'

I rolled my eyes.

'I didn't say he was disgusting-'

'Yes you did! You said ew!'-he bounced back, exited like a kid.

'It's called joking, you know what that is?'-I teased back.-'It just didn't seem like…I just didn't figure him to be your type.'

'And what would be my type?'-he challenged.

I pretended to think it over.

'Underage.'

His expression was priceless. I jumped up and avoided him as he plunged at me, laughing. He grabbed one of my feet and pulled causing me to loose balance and fall, hands flailing about as I tried to grab on to safety.

'That your revenge for my kid remarks?'

He stood up and scooped me into his hold without giving me a chance to regain my breath, grinning at me like a loon.

'What?'-I asked, unsure of his intentions.

His expression broke. For a split second it seemed like he was lost, out of his element, standing there like a child holding a broken toy, not knowing what to do.

'I don't know what to do.'

* * *

'How about this one?'-I asked while putting down the remote control.

'I don't like this, it became repetitive and commercial after series five…'-he whined. By **this **he was of course talking about the show on the channel, the acclaimed 24, acclaimed for what I have no idea. I rolled my eyes and pressed on forward again. The next channel turned out to be CNN, he screwed up his face as an indication and I pressed the button, hoping to God that it would just brake.

Now I'm not a firm believer in God, despite my background and little gift but miracles are all go in my little society and this was a situation that called and received and answer.

The remote wouldn't budge channels and we were stuck with a cartoon channel that was probably only aired in England, hence this being the given location and the fact that it was for kids below the age of three seemed to drive the point home with my companion who roared in agitation and swept me away to the movies, telling me along the way that the cost of repair for the remote would be billed to the Uchiha mansion.

That was when I told him that the Uchiha's didn't own a mansion. Not in Europe anyway.

* * *

'Our therapy s moving along too slowly.'

I looked up at him, unable to answer due to all the popcorn stuffed in my mouth. He rolled his eyes and mimicked for me to hurry up. I pretended like I had no idea what he was talking about and peacefully chewed on my speech obstructing food.

'Hm, Sasuke?'

'What?'-I asked, having finally swallowed and taken a sip of coke.

'What are you to me?'

I nearly spat out my drink as one would in an anime show.

'The million dollar question…'

He laughed.

'I'm serious.'

My turn to laugh.

'I don't know…'-I extended.

'Then…'

My ears were burning, I suddenly felt nervous.

Then what?

'Then I think-'

An interruption. A loud booming sound from the screen and the dimming of lights. He looked at me apologetically but didn't offer to finish his sentence.

Then what?

**TBC

* * *

**

I think Sasuke is the only one who doesn't realise 'then what?' but at the same time you guys will understand why he wants the confirmation, right? Like when you want to believe it but then with all the crap around you, you don't want to be burned again if it's something else…I think the title is kind of a hint...

So I have my A Level mocks in two days, thank God it's only two, me having already done my Art mock and requiring no mock for Russian, fluent!

But yeah, I think I might do well…I am spurred on by the hope of showing up the guy who I like and he is in both my classes, taking 2 out of 3 subjects that I do.

Today he finally admitted my genius so I made up a new victory dance in my head while smiling from ear to ear. I am a freak, shoot me for it.

But that is why I am slightly happy, he's too dense for any progress beyond smiling at me so this is like…over the moon!

But I apologise for the short chapter, I just thought I'd update something reasonably cute and progressive in order to support the fact that I won't be updating till at least Wednesday next week because of the needed revision and other things.

I feel degraded somehow haha, I was describing this story to someone today, trying to explain Sasuke's character and the person, after I explained up to around this chapter in the progress within his persona said 'I guess all writers do base their main characters on themselves. Apart from being very open, you are exactly like the character.'

Personally I think Sasuke's personality is largely made up of the fact that he stays closed but maybe I'm wrong?

Omg, THANK YOU GUYS FOR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Review again!

You don't understand how happy it makes me what you review and tell me what you liked and thought and la and maybe something about your life…that's a little stalker…ish lol but I like it when I get long reviews telling me stuff like 'omg that part was cool and I know what you mean by hard, blah blah in my life and lol I think you should update soon!'

Or something like that!

The worst part is, I think my authors note is longer than the chapter itself haha…


	22. Makeshift Angels

Chapter 22.

**Makeshift Angels.**

In the time I spent walking around his house, him waking me up at eleven am to have brunch, taking me out to dinner every night and lavishing me with his company, he never once complained.

My guess was that some adults just were a certain way, addicted to their personal little habits while the younger generation struggled to adjust, soon developing a compulsion of their own.

And precisely because of this routine, days seemed to melt into each other and one day I found myself surrounded by Christmas decorations and a fern tree smack in the middle of the living room. Much to my amazement, it was the real deal, producing the refreshing smell, shedding needles and all.

'I take it this isn't as fancy as what you're probably used to but I tried my best…'-came Kakashi's voice from behind the tree, left hand thrust out and waved in a hazardous manner as a sign of greeting. I came closer, careful to tread on all the Christmas decorations that lay on the floor and subsequently earning an irritated growl from the man dressed in the Santa suit, the beard serving as his cover, commonly seen on Shinobi warriors in movies.

'I didn't buy you a present.'-I stated without so much as batting a lash. I found this whole affair rather out of place in our otherwise outlandish life. Yes life as opposed to lives which would separate us and hence forth break my heart into little pieces.

However, I would never admit that to him.

'You love me and you know it.'-came his retort with a defensive tone.

I rolled my eyes at his comment, preferring to ignore the said fact and wondered over to the table where something vaguely resembling a turkey lay on a silver plate. This mutated piece of what I assumed was meant for diner, was joined by lots of fruits, something British people called Christmas pudding and crackers.

I gave a resigned sigh and sat on the couch, watching as he struggled to put the star on to the top of the tree. That said, I came to the conclusion that the tree was in fact HUGE.

'What are you thinking of?'-he purred, sliding gracefully next to me, one arm making its way around my waist. I contemplated my next action and decided that our relationship was at a point where we could allow ourselves such things and…

Pushed him off.

'About the size of the tree, I don't know what you were thinking of but I'm hungry and am yet to have breakfast.'

He gaped at me for a moment, mouth hanging slightly agar, perhaps my gesture of love had been interpreted slightly differently, the result after all being completely different from what I had expected.

Only when my face twisted into a sort of sloppy smile, did he start to laugh, pulling me down onto him and kissing my face, eyes, nose, chin, everything but my lips.

'I was thinking of you and what present you could…'-he trailed off, hands wrapped tightly around me, a caution I assumed he took to keep me from running away or avoiding the obvious sexual tension that had been floating around for some time now. From my position on his chest, I couldn't tell what expression he was wearing but could only guess that his facial muscles had lost all mobility as he laid waiting with baited breath for my answer. Well, perhaps not baited but his intake of air had suddenly come to equal that of a dead man, his rib cage no longer jolting me up and down.

'You smell of cigarettes…'-was all that I could muster and with a desperate growl he pushed me to the side and rolled to freedom, using his hands to hoist himself up to a sitting position. I could only assume that he had moved in order to see the emotions that were running in my eyes, my solution therefore being to close the windows to my soul.

After a few more minutes of tedious silence, he got up and shuffled off to the bedroom, the door shutting, or rather slamming violently.

At a moment when I should have gotten up and walked after him, all I could do was lie on the floor, a smile plastered on my lips, a shock-induced reflex. The creaking of the stairs told me that he was going upstairs, the ten minute pause the more creaking followed by the click of the front door opening told me that I had just been labeled a bastard.

* * *

'So you're staying at your house all alone?' 

I cringed at the thought of confirming Naruto's assumption, not only because I would be lying but also because this was a looming possibility with the whole morning fiasco still fresh at five in the evening of the same day.

'Yes.'

He sighed and suggested that perhaps he could come and join my depressed self and the gloomy house he had already assigned to me despite never having so much as asked me about the Uchiha mansion. I declined, imagining him traveling all the way from France just to spend Christmas with me who wasn't really alone but was soon to be and so my answer, once again, had been no when he tried to push this matter further.

After our forty minute chat, Neji apprehended the phone and the same tirade began all over again, though I was slightly more inclined to let him come when he told me of the havoc Gaara had cause, something involving innocent bystanders as a reaction to another one of Naruto's 'gay' provocations.

When I hung up it was already dark outside and I mused with the thought of calling a rescue or search party to look for Kakashi, once again regretting the absence of a holy relic such as Hyuga and the ability to control my God sent gift.

* * *

At around half past eleven I heard the door being flung ajar and decided that the ghosts of Christmas had come to murder me for having ruined Christmas but was severely disappointed when I saw Kakashi stagger in, a grin spread across his face. Only when he came within hands reach did I smell the definitive scent of alcohol, his eyes glazed over. 

'Merry Christmas.'-he mumbled before falling forward. And in spite of my effort to catch him, we still ended up sprawled all over the floor.

'Uh…'-having never been in such a situation, I in turn froze completely when he reached for my hands and pinned them above my head.

'You know you look even better when you're scared shitless?'

I tried to run all the insane ideas that began popping up in my head without completely loosing my sanity and screaming my head off like a girl. He bit into my shoulder, flesh ripping slowly and painstakingly as he took his time in increasing the pressure and tearing into me, a smile against my pain.

'I…'-I tried to push him away, the fear already having made its way to my arms which felt as though they had detached from me and so my gesture went to waste, a deep laugh rising from his throat, free hand roaming over my body, not even a sign of protest escaping my lips.

That's when it stopped.

I wasn't sure whether it was my heart or he had indeed stopped moving.

After a few moments my life signs were confirmed as he pulled away, a slightly confused look on his face.

'I can't believe you…'

At this point I felt like my voice box would burst before the words such as 'asshole' could escape from my mouth, my anger reaching a point I had previously thought humanly impossible.

'If I raped you, would you have just whined a little and done nothing?'

Tears began to well up in my easy, a feeling of disgust rising from the pit of my stomach. At this point any bond we had built was gone, I felt isolated, trapped beneath someone I didn't know, in a sort of last attempt to gain some sort of mental balance, I reached for him but he pulled away even further.

'Why are you crying? You think that's going to solve anything?'-he gasped, his voice filled with notes of hysteria, clearly at a loss. I tried to turn away, hair getting caught in my eyes, sticking to my cheeks, inhaling dust as I tried to bury myself in the wooden floor. He reached down towards me, perhaps also becoming aware of the dead end we had brought upon ourselves.

It was only now that I noticed he was still in the same stupid red suit, the beard gone, probably lost somewhere on the way home, if not forsaken in some pub next to a collection of empty beer bottles. He wrapped himself around me, pressing his face against my own, whispering apologies, pleading, voice filled with so much desperation as if he knew this was the end.

* * *

I woke up alone, the right side of the bed undisturbed. 

It was still dark, even without checking the watch I could tell it was around seven in the morning. I walked into the living room, fully expecting to find him on the couch but instead found that through the grand doors that separated me from the garden, I could see the snow that had pilled up over night.

The pure white snow and the silence of the house where I was completely alone.

Or it least it felt that way until I heard the groaning of the floorboards and turned around to find him standing at the doorway, clad only in his boxers, a dark blue satin that lay limply around his hips.

When our eyes met he smiled.

And I knew that everything was back to normal.

* * *

'So even though Christmas was completely ruined…'-he looked at me rather awkwardly but continued. 'I say we go somewhere for New Years!' 

'I swear English people don't really celebrate New Years.'-I commented, remembering the huge gathering outside of the British National History Museum on New Years day of last year and the crowd that had gathered to watch the fireworks display at the London's Eye. This, albeit somewhat fun, paled in comparison to the mad rushing and festive feeling of Christmas, with everything alight, the happiness literally ripping apart the curtains on Christmas morning.

He looked a little disgruntled and then offered another option.

'Chinese New Years!'

'I'd hate to piss all over your parade but I'm Japanese if that's why you offered such an oriental variety to your normal and decadent life as an En-'-I didn't get to finish my rather offensive statement because he had slapped his hand over my mouth while a couple with two kids passed by us. We were in fact sitting in Hyde park, early in the morning of the twenty seventh of December, my hands clutching a paper cup with hot chocolate in a death grip, Kakashi already having finished his, had been eyeing the contents and so grabbed the opportunity while I swore at his rather indecent action and pulled the cup, along with my arms to his lips, sucking it dry of all the warmth.

His next victim was my pack of cigarettes and five minutes after what I found to be uncomfortable silence though I'm sure he had thoroughly enjoyed the opportunity to feast upon my last fag, he victimized my lips, while laughing at my protests and attempts to push him away.

Just as I was about to punch him he pulled away and triumphantly begun to search for something in the pockets of his coat, the black leather squeaking from the friction.

'I forgot to give you your present.'

I flinched slightly at fact, after all our 'fight' if it could be called that, had stemmed from the said word. After that I had decided that it wasn't so strange when I saw people bickering over the smallest things, after all, everything usually did start off from a misunderstanding over the smallest details.

Meanwhile he had fished out a small box and handed it to me, all while upholding a smile worthy of a child. I took it carefully, finding it lighter than it looked.

'What is it?'-I asked rather stupidly.

His smile however grew even wider, now spreading to his eyes, genuine as could be. My muscles involuntarily pulled the sides of my mouth up as I opened the lid and pulled out little wire figures of angels. Formed in the same way a wooden toy would be, simplistic but clear in their functions. Two angels, wire twisted to form basic figures, golden halo's and arms set in prayer.

'They're the same…'-I commented without thinking. When I looked back up at him he wasn't smiling anymore, eyes locked on the toys suspended in my hands.-'Why?'

* * *

**To be Continued…**

**OMG I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

I know that I haven't updated for like months and OMG I am so sorry but aside from being stuck in exams, sick and overly depressed (can you tell from this chap?) I was also trying not to fail and well…I have no excuse, so this chapter is extra long, like triple the size of the usual thing so I hope you guys like it…

I know its hard to follow but I swear I will update very soon with a huge happy part!

Or something…I mean, what should I do for you guys to forgive me?

Write some lemon?

Write more?

Update more?

I'LL DO IT!

Please just forgive me haha and review…pretty please?


	23. The History Student

Chapter 23.

**The History Student.**

_The boy stood in front of the door leading to his assigned room, his stood waiting for the occupant and his neighbor for the next year to __turn down his heavy metal or at the very least open the said door. But for some unknown reason to the boy, nobody came. It was only after he had given up and sat down, placing his bag rather comfortably underneath himself did a raspy 'Uhum' announce that he wasn't alone in the hall._

_He looked up, rather shocked upon discovering that the person shadowing over him was perhaps the tallest man ever, had grey hair and seemed to be dressed in a ninja outfit._

'_You must be that Umiha kid…'-trailed off the guy._

'_Uchiha.'_

'_Whatever.'_

_He stood up to gain some form of authority or at the very least, in order to prevail in his own mind over the fact that he wasn't the size of a toddler but found the fifty something centimeters separating them a deciding factor in favor of the other guy._

'_My name's Kakashi, my parents were freaks, it means scarecrow. Sounds kind of like Nanashi which means no name in Japanese but I don't know if that's the only thing it sounds like, I suspect someone might have lied to me though maybe you know since you kind of look Japanese. I don't mean to insult you but you have black hair though I've never seen red eyes on anyone else that I've met…not to say that I've met that many people in my life time but I do buy magazines like Playboy and so I have seen many women, though perhaps not men and non of them have red eyes.'-he seemed to pause and look down at Uchiha who was now glaring at him intently.-'Not to say that you look like a woman just you're kind of more pretty than other men…'_

'_My name is Obito and yes, I'm Japanese.'-interrupted the boy before the other could go off on another rant of seeming madness._

* * *

''No reason.'-he stated plainly as if nothing in the world might have lead me on to this theory within his obscure gift of twin angels. 

'So why do I feel so inclined to ask?'

He let out a deep sigh and pulled out a pack of Marlboro's along with a pink lighter. And as if the situation hadn't freaked me out enough, I started feeling dizzy and suddenly wanting to spew chunks of my breakfast right on out.

'Look, you don't know the whole story about Obito.'

'I'd love for you to finish the story.'

He turned away, frantically trying to get a cigarette out, his fingers probably numb from the cold, lighter falling to the ground as his movements became erratic.

'I wasn't the one who sta-'

'Well you should be the one to finish it.'

I had probably hit the barrier beyond which at this moment in space and time I was not allowed past, I had come to this conclusion because he seemed to completely loose his composure and amended the given situation by throwing his pack into the bushed behind us with the exclamation 'shit' escaping his lips.

He quickly stood up, hands brushing down the sides of his leather coat, perhaps an attempt to calm down, this however failed spectacularly, his last resort being to pull his scarf over his face even further and start walking away. I jumped up hastily, dropping my cup while trying to gather the makeshift angels and run after him, trying to avoid a situation similar to Christmas.

'I'm not going to cry on your shoulder and tell you the wonderful tale that is my life.'-he snapped as I caught up, my scarf trailing behind me along the snow covered path. He wasn't flushed at all, his face was dead-pan serious and his movements constricted, stiff as he increased his pace, forcing me to jog just to keep up.

'I'm not asking you to cry.'

'That really is the solution to the problem here.'

I tried to think a little more objectively, however upon failing, reached for his hand and pulled with everything I had. And my plan, though completely random and begotten on the spot, worked and he fell backwards.

On top of me.

Which was painful since I probably weighed thirty kilograms less than him and my ribcage was still that of a growing child. Or was it? After all I was taking history opposed to Biology which in this situation would have changed nothing. Save perhaps my location an-

What am I thinking?

He rolled off of me and sat up; staring at me as if I had just grown a pair of…basically he was shocked.

'I guess I'm not allowed my own space and should just unfold right before you at your command?'

I cringed at the running joke of putting emphasis on my social position. People walking by were staring at us, a police man so way ahead moving slowly in our direction, one hand on his walky-talky, the other reaching for what I assumed to be a gun. So after this clear sign by God to me that we were being a menace to the general public and harming the psyche of the ever so impressionable British people, I began to rise and help up my partner-in-crime.

'Let's make a deal, this will be part of our therapy. For everything I tell you, you return the favor.'-I whispered while pulling him back onto the designated path and trying to get out of sight of the law enforcer as fast as possible.

'No'-he hissed back.-'I shall not play along in your strange, underage games.'

I gasped dramatically and pulled down on the hem of his sweater.

'Oh, you're one to talk.'

He turned to face me, paused for a second while studying my face and slapped me.

'Fine.'

* * *

'_You're always so weird…'-commented Obito before rolling off his bed and joining Kakashi on the floor where the said man was playing on his PlayStation 2, staring intently at his character, or rather the extension of his character, a gun._

'_I'm no the one who smiles twenty four seven and seems to attract attention, too often unwanted attention to himself like the center of the universe that you are.'-retorted the grey haired man while making a rather violent move with his joystick. Obito seemed to contemplate over the words thrown in his direction, preferring to ignore the slight insult placed within the sentence and push the __**off **__button on the TV attached to the game platform._

'

* * *

'Did you have to slap me?'-I whined while undressing. He had walked into the house and slammed the door in my face only to open it seconds latter, looking rather sheepish. 

'It's called shock therapy, in the future you won't feel the need to say such things to me.'-he claimed, though after a minute of me looking at him critically added,-'Ok, less inclined to.'

'Is this by any chance the reason you gave yourself while poking me in the eye?'

He laughed and shuffled over to the kitchen. I followed suit, setting myself down on a chair by the sink, slightly agitated by the unattended pile of dirty kitchen-wear. He browsed through the seventy something different types of tea in the cupboard closest to me, displaying the fact that he was in fact, secretly very British to me in all his glory.

'See this is where all those jokes come from…'-his voice was slightly muffled due to the position of his head within the cupboard. I tried not to add on anything more due to the helpful advice of my one time therapist who had told me I should try being less racist to people of the country I lived within at the subsequent moment.

When he emerged he had chosen Earl Black which was perhaps the most unexciting thing he had done yet. He however seemed to be enjoying himself while pressing the button on the electric kettle and leaning on the counter in anticipation of the rise in water temperature to around hundred degrees. I'm not saying hundred because that is the boiling point of pure water. I stress the word pure for those people who do not know of sink water.

'Why did you become a History teacher?'

* * *

'_You should get to your lecture Hatake.'-whined Obito from his position beneath Kakashi who had pinned him down after the assault of his game carried out by a certain Uchiha._

'_You realize I could rape you right now and you wouldn't be able to do anything?'-he mused, more to himself than to the squirming boy beneath him._

_Obito retorted by screaming._

_When no one came after a few minutes the sides of Kakashi's mouth curved up and he leaned down, millimeters between their faces._

'_Is revenge sweet?'_

* * *

'The teacher at my school who taught the subject was this amazing guy…'-he paused and seemed to think over his words.-'couldn't tell you his name, don't remember it for all its worth. But he was real passionate about the subject, especially Totalitarian regimes and the wars of the Twentieth Centaury. I mean…I guess I was pretty impressionable.' 

I thought about his reason, deeming it completely insane though not completely stupid.

'I guess that's when you met…'

'Yeah, we were roommates. But he was studying politics.'-he replied, though more softly than before.

'That makes sense I guess…but then…what happened?'

He took in a breath and fumbled in his pockets. I guessed that he was trying to find his cigarettes though upon failing, he didn't seem to take notice and carried on.

'He-'

* * *

_He smiled. _

_The only lesson he had with his exocentric roommate was over and they made their way out of the auditorium, the halls empty for the other occupants of the university either still had tuition, a lecture or were out on the field cheering their team as they tried to win in the exquisite game of football. They walked in silence, footsteps echoing across the hall as they moved towards their room at a slow pace, hands coming in contact, brushing against each other with every step. _

_Once in the room, Kakashi pinned him to the wall, hands tracing along his sides and down into his trousers, kisses trailing along Obito's neck and collarbone, going lower. _

_Only when his belt was undone and Kakashi's mouth was looming at the lining of his trousers did he push him away, sliding down the wall, disgust on his face, tears of resent in his eyes. _

_'What the hell, Hatake?'-he bellowed, attempting to stand up but crashing into the table next him, books and pens toppling onto him. _

_'I thought…'-tried Kakashi. _

_'You thought what?!' _

_'I thought you wanted me to…'-he didn't finish. His eyes flashed anger, fist slamming into the same desk Obito had come into contact with only seconds earlier, body also pulling him down to level with Obito.-'You seemed to be fine with everything else.' _

_The boy flailed his hands in the air, unable to find the right words. _

_'You never moved away when I touched you, you never minded me…you let me…'-he didn't finish. Obito hadn't given him the chance, the black haired boy had grabbed the first thing his hand had found and used it to his Kakashi in the face. _

_All in an attempt to stop him from speaking. _

* * *

'It was a pen and he hit my eye. My left eye.' 

The red eye.

* * *

**TBC**

Ok, thanks guys for ALL THOSE REVIEWS! Keep it up and I'll reach 200!

OMG THANKS!

I promise to make the chapters longer, update more often and OMG some lime at the minimum in the next chapter!

Ok, serious QUESTION to all readers, I could finish this story in like…around 5 more chaps or could carry it on but then it will go on for waaaaay longer…like this would be just over half way…maybe…

And depending on your answers, the endings will be different!

So would you guys like it shorter or longer?

I mean I would prefer longer myself but um…maybe you guys are bored?

I LOVE YOU ALL AND REVIEW!


	24. Our Awakening

Chapter 24

**Our Awakening Part 1.**

I looked at him for a prolonged period of time, hoping for him to smile and laugh it off. The tension within the room rose, a feeling of guilt filling me despite my detachment from this incident. And just as I was about to apologize for an action done by someone of the same blood as mine, my logic kicked in.

'But you have both eyes…'-I said out loud.

He tilted his head to the side, hair falling over the scar and covering the red.

'That's because its his eye.'

And that would be when my logic broke down.

He laughed and took a sip from his tea.

'He told me about the reason for his actions, I suppose it must have been shock. He said that the he reason his eyes were that unusual colour, was a legacy of the Uchiha's-'

'The eyes.'-I muttered, my earlier hypothesis seeming to be correct.

He nodded and carried on.

'He said that he didn't believe in it, but it was a link to the Legend, I assume you know what I'm talking about,'-I nodded and he continued,-'He said that when exited in such a way…the sexual kind, that he entered the state he called Hell. He said it was punishment for being impure. He said he saw the devil before him in the place the person he loved should have been.'

He stopped and took another sp of tea while I stood paralyzed and hopping for someone to come and tell me I wasn't secretly going insane, having heard something that goes completely against my understanding of the defect within my skull.

'And your eye?'-I asked feebly, already guessing what his answer was going to be.

'**Take my eyes. I'll make you go insane with love**. After he told me this, he jumped.'

* * *

_Nothing came out of his mouth, his attempts to scream for the other caught in his throat. He stepped forward, knees feeling weak, blood rushing to his cheeks, the tears ready to spill, yet his cheeks dry for no tears were left. And he could do nothing as he watched the blood spreading out from the boys head, legs twisted in an unnatural fashion, arms spread out as though ready to take flight like an Angel from his families legend._

_And as he stood there leaning out of the balcony he saw people rushing towards the limp body, screams and shouts. And he saw the smile gracing the boy's lips._

* * *

'Huh…'-I mustered, eyes glued to the floor.

He on the other hand didn't seem bothered at all, his voice having remained calm and collected, not a note too high or too low. He was looking at me, observing my reaction.

I guess that's what it takes to be an adult.

'My brother…the first time he tried to commit suicide, I found him.'-I said finally, -'But he told me latter that he did it because of what he saw. I guess it must be different for everyone…'

When I looked up, he was still looking at me.

'I mean, the things that invite the visions. My brother only saw things when he was scared, so the alternate reality the eyes provided for him must have been a sort of safe heaven; something he related to God. In your case, he must have related a sin to God, it really depends on how he was brought up…'

He produced a grunting sound and came closer to me, leaning forward to level with me.

'What do you see?'-he asked me.

'I see Hell.'-I answered.-'I see hell when touch something holy but I'm not escaping…I was never given the gift, I stole it.'

**TBC**

* * *

Alright, sorry for the two month gap and the short chap.

I will update the rest of this chapter…well it used to be the rest of this chap, after I get at least 2 reviews haha but don't worry it will be up by tomorrow.

This chapter basically talks about the difference in the eyes within the Uchiha family. That relates to the real Naruto since all the people with the Sharingan have different, slightly different but non the less; powers...haha..

And now that I'm having more free time as well as my holidays that start net week on Friday, YOU CAN EXPECT SOME UPDATES!

Haha, btw 200 review came from Phoenix Uchiha666 so when I get the time I'll thanks you somehow…I PROMISE and anyone I still owe a story, I will do it!

LOVE YOU GUYS!

REVIEW!

And I will UPDATE TOMORROW AT THE LATEST!


	25. What I see, What you Feel

Chapter 25.

**What I See, what you Feel. **

He drew back, slight surprise gracing his face. He must have expected me to tell him I saw nothing and as I stood there in his kitchen observing his eyes widening, I felt as though I was drowning in tar, like I was being sucked into something from which I could never escape.

'What is it like?'-he asked, corners of his mouth moving upwards, excitement easily detected in his actions and voice.

I didn't pause for even a second; I had long ago rehearsed the speech. Not for him but for those who understood not the burden of being chosen.

'It's like every emotion in the world runs though you, its as though you're watching the whole world rotting and you can't move, can't cry, can't scream.'-I answered in one breath. He opened his mouth, a sound already emerging from his mouth when he suddenly doubled over and began coughing, body convulsing violently. I rushed forward, grabbing hold of his shoulders. He raised his left hand as a sigh to me that everything was fine but the fit of coughs didn't stop. When I handed him a glass of water, he took one gulp and reached for his pack of cigarettes, hands shacking slightly as he lit up and drew in a laboured breath before taking in the contents of the fag.

'This had nothing to do with our conversation, so don't worry.'-he squeezed out half-heartedly, voice hoarse and tired. His hand was on his chest and though he said nothing his face showed clear signs of pain, clearly the physical kind.

And I didn't dare ask for fear of...

Rejection.

* * *

'It's new years in three days...'-he trailed off. 

I looked up from my book on the couch.

'You mean four since the twenty eight's only kicked in about twenty minutes ago.'-I replied, feeling slightly annoyed at his pointless statement. Since morning I had been feeling slight agitation towards him. It wasn't as though I felt sick of him but something was bothering me.

He seemed to think about my words, fingers reaching up to caress the scar tissue on his face. It seemed to be a habit, an action that passed completely unnoticed by the person as it was completely automated. He had just come out of the shower, the water drops still visible on his body, almost invisible steam rising from his body, a dark green towel wrapped around his waist, a towel too short to cover anything significant.

And apparently that had been the intention from the very beginning, when he caught me starring at his abdomen; he gave me a sheepish smile and motioned slightly with his hand for me to follow.

So what was I to do, go with him or stay in living room and read the limited edition of The Rise of the Third Reich, the author bei-

Who was I kidding?

I dropped the book, the loud thud causing him to smile, and stood up with perhaps too much haste to be called graceful but...

At this point nothing else mattered, only the hindrance caused by the tight fabric of my jeans as they rubbed against my groin, my movements not fast enough for my preference.

By the time we had stumbled into the bedroom, I had straddled him, tongue running along his neck, biting him hard enough to cause the barely audible moans to escape his mouth. He lowered me down onto the sheets, both hands securing me onto the soft fabric, while placing feathery kisses on my hair, fingers tracing down my spine, the pressure making me arch.

'I want you so badly...'-he hissed, breath hot against my skin. I laughed, a guttural sound escaping my throat. His hands were now roaming my sides beneath my shirt, mouth half open, lips tracing down my neck, my own hands preoccupied with his hair and back. He pulled my shirt upwards and over my head, discarding it to the side onto the dusty floor. I took that as a sign to do the same and began to pull on his towel yet he moved lower down and consequently out of my reach. And it was only when he tugged at the rim of my jeans with his teeth did I realised there was no going back. My hands automatically went for his head, palms pushing him to go lower. However he seemed to be hell-bent on torturing me and going as slow as possible, his heat so close to my flesh, teasing and frustratingly far away. And then he ran his lips along the fabric, my hips buckling upwards, hands tugging hard at his hair.

And then he stopped.

'I want you to be sure.'-he said, tone flat, all the sexual energy gone at once, his face stern and serious as he looked at me, eyes barely visible due to obstruction from his hair. I on the other hand, was anything but calm, for me suppressing my urges wasn't as easy, my need for release being the only thing on my mind.

His face was so close to mine that I couldn't help leaning forward in an attempt to capture his lips yet he pulled away.

'Hatake!'-was the only reasonably, comprehensible protest I could come up with, the rest of my English lost somewhere in my lower region. He smiled in turn but remained still. In answer to his actions I could only produce a whimper, hips pushing up as I couldn't stand my neglected arousal.

I wanted to form some witty come back, my actions being enought to tell him what I wanted or shout out something insulting yet I couldn't. It was as though I forgot how to speak, my thoughts revolving souly around my erection. It was only when I noticed the tips of his mouth twitching that I realised this was another one of his jokes. I reached out to hit him but he ducked, grabbing me and repositioning our bodies so that I was now on top of him.

'You wanna know what I think?'-he asked playfully.

I shook my head, still not able to speak.

'I think I'm in love with you.'

**TBC

* * *

**

Ok, I know I promised to update last friday but I didn't. Well, the reason is because my wonderful as shit computer broke and I lost the old chapter.

I know it sounds typical but ha, whatever. It did, deal with it.

You will not believe how much I cried...I lost everything...all my files...everything...

And now that its holiday I can't write, cant play all those games and can't even surf the INTERNET!

Bleh...

Well, who votes sex now and who votes sex later?

Ahaha, since I already wrote the next part it wont matter but its interesting to see anyway.

REVIEW!

Will update soon!


End file.
